Blush
by CkiyokoD
Summary: Set after S2 finale of One Tree Hill. Brooke is thrown for a loop with Lucas. She decides to head to NYC to clear her head. Will she decide to let Lucas back in her life or will a certain vampire stand in their way?
1. Chapter 1: The girl behind the red door

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own One Tree Hill or The Vampire Diaries. Nor do I own any of the songs that I may use. The only thing I do own are the future characters that I may bring in and my own storyline.**_

**Author's Note: **_I am back guys! With another story this time. I had this idea in my head and I was browsing all the crossover stories hoping to see something interesting between this couple and Nada. I love love love the idea of a Brooke & Stefan pairing. It will eventually (a ways into the story, not realistic to jump into it so fast) be Brooke & Stefan. But for now they are with their respectable mates. Sorry it's so short but I just wanted to get a feel for it. I have some chapters already written but reviews are always appreciated. So let me know what you think and if I should continue. Thank you! On with the story.._

_P.S. The title of my story is a song title by Plumb, great song, great inspiration, and just how I see Brooke & Stefan! This story is completely AU although at some points there will sporadically include parts of what happened on the tv shows._

* * *

_6 more hours to go, just 6 more. I can do this. _

"I can do this." I chant to myself, obviously since there is no one else in the car with me. I've been driving for the past 4 hours, alone in the car, by myself. Okay I think we've established the fact that I'm alone and have been for a while now.

When my parents told me they were moving to California just a few months prior I thought my world would end. That meant leaving all my friends and the home I spent the last 17 years of my life in behind. But when Lucas...

"Oh Luke" I mutter to myself.

Anyway when he surprised me with all my things in his room and his door painted the color red I was shocked, to say in the least. I got to stay with him. I was ecstatic to have another chance to bond with the boy that I gave my heart to. And we did, we had a wonderful time together, I got to know him better in that short amount of time than I did the whole time we were dating. That is until I found the box. The box containing letters, photos, mementos, everything that has/had to do with Peyton.

That one little box that came tumbling down brought my world right along with it. While I surveyed all the spilled contents I felt my heart along with my trust start to slip away from me too. I was right back where I was when we had broken up, probably worse. Back then I had anger to dull my pain. Now I only had pain and insecurities. Which is a lot worse for me considering the fact that I was once the most confident girl in all of Tree Hill.

Then he had to go and rock it a little more by telling me he loved me right before I was to leave. How can you do that to a girl? If he really loved me then why does he still have all those reminders of Peyton? Maybe he's just confused. But we were getting so close. I really thought there was a chance for us. Maybe there still is. A girl can hope right? After all you can't just flip a switch that turns off your love for someone in a snap. Which means I'm in a dilemma. I still love him, I know that for a fact but I don't love the girl that I am so much right now.

So when I got the call of a lifetime to intern for the summer with Teen Vogue magazine in New York City I jumped on it. I mean who wouldn't right? Especially if your an up and coming fashion designer like myself. Well I will be an up and coming fashion designer.

Which is why I am sitting in this car heading to New York City. To gain my confidence and the girl behind the red door back.

* * *

**A/N: **_So there it is. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please hit that review button and let me know your thoughts on it and to see if I should continue or not. Thanks!_


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Mystic Falls

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own One Tree Hill or The Vampire Diaries. Nor do I own any of the songs that I may use or the characters already in use. The only thing I do own is the characters that I may bring in, in the future.**_

**A/N: **_So as I said in the summary this story takes place after the season 2 finale of One Tree Hill and after episode 1x18 where Stefan is bloodthirsty for human bloood. I am super excited to see how this story works itself out. I have so many ideas running rampant. I already know the major parts to the story and how it'll play out. Well enjoy.. _

* * *

**1 hour later**

"Ugh out of gas. REALLY?" I scream at my steering wheel as I slap my hand against it.

"At least you gave me enough to pull over to the side of the road. God forbid I get into an accident, in the middle of no where." I say to myself.

_Where am I anyway? I wonder. _15 minutes pass by, which felt like 2 hours, of sitting in my car, getting out of my car and staring at the gas tank willing it to magically fill up, to standing on my hood with my arm in the air and a cell phone in my hand trying to catch a signal. From another persons point of view I must look like a crazy person. I'd gladly take that as long as it gets me some help, with my car, not myself.

"Stupid phone" I say to it as I throw it on the passenger seat.

"Ugh what was the name on that sign that I passed by?" I continue to wonder. See I am not very good at reading a map. I just see a sort of straight, well jaggedly line and I follow it. I don't know where I am right now, I can't for the life of me figure it out.

It was about to come to me when I saw a pair of head lights. "HEY! OVER HERE!" I yell to the stranger in the car, flailing my arms all over the place. Meanwhile praying he or she is not a serial killer. As it pulls up closer I see it's a tiny red car, how cute, but of course not as cute as my baby blue beetle. The owner of the car ain't so bad himself, from what I can tell with the dim dome light shining.

"Hey I saw you standing on your car from down the road there, is there a problem?" Asks the gorgeous occupant of the red car.

I feel at a loss for words suddenly, as he comes closer to see what's going on. I have never seen a more stunning male than the specimen that stands before me. "WOW" I say.._Oh my god, did I just say that out loud?_

He just chuckles a bit before again asking me what's wrong. "So what's a pretty girl like yourself doing at this time of night on the side of the road?" He asks with a slight tilt to his head.

"Uhm, I, my car ran out of gas.." I say to him as I point to said car. _Please let it be dark enough for him to not be able to see this horrifying blush that keeps trying to make it's appearance._

He steps a little closer and asks "May I?" signaling to the drivers side door. I don't know what else to do but nod my head. _That's it Brooke up and down, you got it. What I would love to see go up and down..oh god get your head out of the gutter. _Party girl Brooke desperately wanting to make it's appearance with this gorgeous stranger now sitting in my car.

"Yup, your definitely out of gas" his voice shocking me out of my day dreaming, or should I say evening dreaming? Haha.. _what he would say if he knew just what I was just thinking about. _I think to myself as a smile plays on my lips. "Ma'am.."he says again.

"Uh sorry what?" I manage to get out.

"I said your definitely out of gas." he says pointing to my gas tank. "If you want I can drive you on over to the gas station? It's just a couple miles up the road." He asks with a shy smile.

"Yes that'd be great." I say as I clap my hands together. "Great. Just let me get my purse and lock up here." I call to him over my shoulder.

As I walk towards his car I notice him on the phone, speaking softly with a small yet beautiful smile on his lips. I notice that when he smiles, his face lights up, I know it sounds corny but there is just something about his smile. It makes me feel that all will be right in the world. I wonder who he's talking to that will bring on such a smile. Whoever it is doesn't know what he/she is missing.

I must've been standing in front of his car just staring at him and evening dreaming, haha, for a while because he was now off the phone standing right in front of me guiding me towards the passenger side of the car. _Wow what a gentleman he is actually opening the door for me._

"Thanks" I say smiling at him flashing him my trademark dimples just before he shuts the door and makes his way over to the drivers side.

"Your welcome my lady" he says in a nonchalant yet humorous way and flashes me one of his blinding smiles.

"My name is Brooke by the way, Brooke Davis." I say to the handsome-gas saving-hero.

"Stefan. Stefan Salvatore, nice to meet you Brooke Davis" he says with a smile to his voice.

"It's nice to meet you too Mr. Salvatore" I reply.

"Just Stefan please Mr. Salvatore was my father" he says while making a funny little face, although it seems he was trying to mask the animosity he felt while speaking of his father.

_Somebody besides myself has daddy issues. What a nice change. _"Alright Stefan" I smile shyly at him trying to hide the blush rising rapidly to my cheeks.

Besides the introductions the car ride although quiet was filled with a questionable air. Desire radiating off me in waves, due to being in such a confined space with this mysterious yet oh so sexy young man. Even his name rocks. _Stefan, how it just rolls off your tongue._ How I wished to just pull over and hop into his seat and kiss his neck just below his earlobe, for some reason knowing that that's where his special spot is, where I can get his blood boiling.

But there was something radiating off him. I couldn't tell what, peace? As if he was at peace, a peace he couldn't find in over a century. Odd, why would I even think a century? He was just sitting there staring straight ahead at the road. If I heard him correctly we should be nearing the gas station soon. How I wish this car ride could go on. For with him I feel safe, full of desire, but yet safe.

"We're here" he says looking at me, no not at me, through me. He shakes his head a bit as if to clear it and tells me he'll be back with a can of gas, with that he's gone.

"Come on Brooke snap out of it, it's not like you haven't encountered other boys like him." I murmur to myself. _No not like him. _It's not like he's especially good looking, well he is gorgeous. But that's besides the point, I mean I'm Brooke Davis, a confident sexy girl. Not this bumbling idiot I see myself as at this moment. "Okay he's coming back, get yourself together." I demand to myself.

As he gets back in the car and sets the gas can carefully on the mat in the back I argue with myself in my head to pull it together. So I flash him my winning smile as he turns back around. "Thanks for that." I say motioning towards the object in the back.

"Not a problem at all. I wouldn't have forgiven myself if I had knowingly left you alone, stranded by the side of the road at this time of the night" he replies.

"Yeah who know's what sorts of boogie men are out there right?" I ask with a chuckle to my voice.

"You have no idea" he mutters under his breath.

I don't know what it is that I said but he seems to be a little more distant. Which is weird considering we barely said 2 words to eachother on the car ride over.

Before I could get into a slump about the change in atmosphere in the car I heard him say we're here as he hopped out. "Great Brooke you did it again, pushed another boy away with your irresistable charms" I say to myself as I roll my eyes. I was about to open the car door when he beat me to it. But before I can thank him for that gentlemanly gesture he was already striding away with the gas can in his hand.

I just stare after him for what seems like a few hours but in reality it's only been a couple of minutes. I gather my strength and walk over to him, all the while my head is down digging into my purse trying to look for my keys. "Thank you again for going through the trouble of helping me I really appreciate..UMPH" I say as I smack into what felt like a brick wall. _Oh great now I'm clumsy to?_ I think to myself as I look up and let out a little gasp looking into his moss green eyes, like early morning dew on grass.

That's the last thought I had to myself before my world literally turned itself upside down. I felt something warm trickle down my neck and heard it splash on the asphalt, tearing my eyes away from his now black ones with veins protruding out from around his eyes, to look down watching what looked like blood drip profusely onto my hands. It all happened in a flash, before I knew it I watched his face crumple in pain before my world went black.

Things were fading in and out, flashing by in a whir. "Stefan?" I asked softly, my voice sounding much raspier than it normally does. We stopped moving long enough for me to read a sign that was dug deep in the ground that said.._"Welcome to Mystic Falls"_

"That's it, it was Mystic Falls" I said aloud, finally remembering what that sign said that I passed by before unfortunately running out of gas, once again succumbing to the darkness.

* * *

**A/N: **_Thanks to all who read my story! I hope you all enjoyed it. Please don't forget to review! _


	3. Chapter 3: What have I done?

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own One Tree Hill or The Vampire Diaries. Nor do I own any of the songs that I may use or the characters already in use. The only thing I do own is the characters that I may bring in, in the future.**_

**A/N**_ This chapter is Stefan's POV about what went on with Brooke. Without further ado..on with the story, enjoy!_

* * *

_What have I done? _I wonder to myself gripping my hair in my hands. I am staring out the windshield of my car looking at the darkness around me. I can still smell her sweet blood, taste it on my lips. I had to get away from her. "What am I doing?" I ask myself _she's gonna die if I leave her there._ "I need to go back" I chant, looking at myself in the rearview mirror, I see a man with a crazed look in his eye staring back at me. I don't see the Stefan I have seen for the past few decades. I haven't been this way since the 20's.

_Oh god Elena's going to be so disappointed. I don't think I can take the look of betrayel from her. _"I can't tell her" I say to myself. I turn the car around intending to drive back to Brooke. To help her. It's my fault she's in this mess, literally must be a mess. I couldn't stop feeding off her. Her blood tasted so sweet. Like pure cane sugar mixed with honey. It was intoxicating. Nothing tasted sweeter, I hate to admit it but not even Elena's blood tasted sweeter.

For that reason alone I slam on my brakes. I can't go back for fear of what I will do to her. But if I don't she will surely die. I can't let that happen. See I'm in a dilemma. Either go back and possibly help her or possibly kill her by draining her of the rest of her sweet blood. Or drive away and let her blood drain from her body on the pavement, _what a waste that would be._ What am I thinking? If it wasn't for Damon and his damn glass.

_**It sits there tempting me. Calling to me. Pulling me in. Anyone else must think it strange how a glass has such a hold over me. It's not just a glass though. It has something much desired inside. Much more desired than a beautiful woman is to a man. It contains blood, human blood. Something that I've vowed to stay away from. But I can't fight it anymore. I need it. One taste. That's all, just one. I curse Damon for leaving it there, he knows what it does to me.**_

_**I reach the table within a second, using my vampire speed. I grab the glass and put it to my lips breathing in the sweet metalic scent of the juicy red liquid. It feels unbelievably good as it moves down my throat. It's as if time slows down. "Ahhh" I say as I drink up the last drop in the glass. **_

_**"I gotta have more" I firmly say to myself as I make my way to the door. Once it starts there's no turning back. I knew that. Once I took that sip I knew in just a matter of minutes all the hard work that Lexi and I put into making me a 'vegetarian' would be gone. Just like that it was. **_**Stefan don't do this, I can hear Elena say..Oh Elena. I love you. I'll try for you. **

_**I just need to take a drive then to clear my head. I don't even know where I'm going, but somehow I ended up out of the city limits. "What the?" I murmur as I look closely out the windshield. There's a girl standing on her car with a phone in her hand. "Does she really think she'll catch a signal by doing that?" I chuckle to myself. **_

Why did I have to investigate? I knew what would happen. But I can't help it, it's the 'hero' in me. As I got closer to her car I knew I was in bad. God was she beautiful, exquisite really. Don't get me wrong Elena is beautiful, there was just something about this girl. She had an air about her. And those blushes she kept giving me, boy was that a temptation in itself. I could just see all the blood gushing behind those cheeks. She definitely didn't make it easy for me.

Especially when we were alone in my car. I could just smell the blood flowing beneath her skin. When she tilted her head a bit to look out the window. How easy it would have been to just lean over and sink my teeth into her neck. But once we arrived at the gas station and I looked into her eyes, I could see something there. I can't explain it, it was as if I have been searching for something my whole existance and finally found it there in her eyes. I had to snap out of it. I couldn't be thinking this way not after I just told Elena that I love her.

I could tell Brooke was aware of the tension in the air on the way back to her car. There was no temptation for me anymore to drink from her. No blush that adorned her beautiful face. Good, I hope she kept it that way. And she did until she bumped into me and I felt a shock run through my body like a bolt of electricity at her touch. That simple bit of clumsiness turned into the biggest mistake of her life. In that second I was upset with her, for making me feel that way. I love Elena, but my body was reacting in unexpected ways. How dare this stranger come into my world and rock it on it's axis. So I did what I've been wanting to do, what I've been trying so hard not to do.

I bit her.

And it tasted and felt so good. But I can't just leave her there. I am not this person. I need to do right and help her, it wasn't her fault. She didn't know what she was getting herself into. This is something Damon would do, not me. So that's why I am heading back. Determination to help the beautiful girl who was losing every inch of her life as each second passed by.

I am driving so fast, desperate to get to her, to help her, I almost pass her by. I slam on my brakes and jump out using my vampire speed to get to her car as quick as possible. But something's wrong. She's not here. Not in her car, not around her car. I yell so loud it would've scared a passerby "AGHHH! Where are you Brooke?" I growl out as I grab fistfulls of my hair and kick the tires.

I notice her purse is on the ground. As I bend down to pick it up I catch a whiff of her scent, her blood. Tantalizing me. Calling to me. It makes me hungry again, for HER. _Ugh get a hold of yourself Stefan. Stick to the task at hand!_ I argue with myself as I search the nearby woods for her. I don't know what to do. I can't find her. I need help. I need Damon, yes Damon will know what to do, he'll help me. I hop into my car and head straight towards the Salvatore boarding house. Straight to my brother.

* * *

**AN:** _I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I wonder if there is as many Stefan/Brooke fans as I hoped. Please review!_


	4. Chapter 4: Unless she's a vampire?

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own One Tree Hill or The Vampire Diaries. Nor do I own any of the songs that I may use or the characters already in use. The only thing I do own is the characters that I may bring in, in the future.**_

**A/N:**_ This chapter is Damon's POV. Without further ado..on with the story, enjoy! And thank you for reading and reviewing. _

* * *

I don't know who this girl is or what she is to my brother. But all I know is I had to help her. Once I saw Stefan drink up all the blood in that glass he had a hungry look in his eyes, he was pacing and it looked like he was arguing with himself, talking about wanting more. Then he just left. Walked right out the door.

I couldn't let him go out there and mess everything up. Everything I've been trying to hold together. See I like it here, I know I don't show it. But I do, it's home. How can you not like home right? Besides there are lots of pretty girls here, including the one I am currently holding in my arms.

I saw him bite her, I couldn't react then, I had to see what he was going to do. Elena is worried, I had to check on him, make sure he's not doing anything that would upset her further. He practically drained the girl of life. If I had not gotten to her fast enough she'd be dead by now. I just hope she holds on a little longer, just until I get her to the boarding house. I couldn't leave her there alone, dying. That's no way for a person to die.

I know I know, why do I care, right? Well I don't know why, to be honest. I really don't. There is just something about this girl. Like I know her some how. I can't explain it, I just feel like that. Besides, Stefan just left her there, what the hell right? So I picked her up and started running, using my vampire speed. I didn't want to go smashing her car window in, nor did I want to dig into her purse for her keys. What kind of vampire do you think I am? Anyway that would've taken up too much time.

Great there's the house up ahead. She's starting to go limp. I need to get her inside and fast. I rush into the house and delicately lay her on the couch. Using my vampire speed I go through all the medicine cabinets looking for what I need: bandages, rubbing alcohol (wouldn't want her to get an infection, haha) I smirk thinking of the latter, alcohol ie: vodka for her bourbon for me (cause I definitely need a drink), and a shirt (what? I can't leave her in her bloody clothes).

I gather everything I need and take it into the library (where I left her). "Geeze you're looking really pale there." I say to her unconscious form. I manage to get a little bit of my blood in her, just enough to help her. I get her into some fresh clothes and start working on her bites, yes he got her twice. Once on her neck and another on her wrist. I gently move her hair aside and work on the bite on her neck. As I am doing this I take a good look at her face and I feel my breath catch in my throat, she really is beautiful. She has this sort of ethereal beauty, I can't help but think she looks oddly familiar, although I could've sworn I have never met her before, I would remember a girl that looked like her.

She looks so familiar maybe because I feel an odd sort of tugging towards her. Very creepy. While I was lost in my thoughts I hear a noise, a door slam. In just a matter of minutes there in the door way is Stefan. The one who's dirty work I am cleaning up, yet again. I wonder if I'll even get a thanks this time.

"Damon, are you in here? I really need your help. I did something terrib…" he stops short as his eyes fall upon the form of the beautiful girl lying on our couch. I jump up and rush him as I notice his eyes glaze over and turn veiny, we meet halfway, seems he's trying to finish his job. "Damn" I say as I see I didn't finish dressing the wound on her wrist.

"Calm down Stefan" I ground out through my teeth and push him against the wall. "I am not letting you go until you calm down and get control of yourself." I say as I continue to hold him in his place. "I am trying to help you clean up your dirty work." I growl ferociously when I notice him trying to maneuver his way out of my grasp. "I'm warning you, if you don't control yourself I am throwing you in the cellar" I yell at him.

That seems to have captured his attention. His eyes return to their normal green and he slumps down to the floor. "I can't believe I did that Damon. I was actually coming here to ask for your help, I thought she disappeared. I am so glad she's with you. Who brought her here?" He asks me, with a confused look to his face.

"I did. I brought her here. I followed you. I knew you were going to do something stupid. I just knew it. Geeze what the hell Stefan!" I yell at him as I make my way back to the topic of our conversation. I finish with her neck and start working on her wrist. "You sure got her good." I state as I pour some rubbing alcohol over it. _Thank god for small miracles that she's passed out and not awake for this. I know this must hurt. _I think to myself as I start to dress her wound.

I gather up all the trash and her dirty blood soaked clothes (don't want this lying around for her to see or as a temptation for Stefan) and throw it in a bag. "Come with me Stefan, I can't leave you alone with the girl" I say leaving no room for argument. As soon as I hear footsteps behind me I walk out of the library, Stefan trailing behind. I stop, turn around and close the library doors, just in case I lock it as well and eye Stefan, shooting him a warning look.

"So are you going to explain yourself?" I ask as I walk outside towards the trash bin. I don't hear anything, but I know he was following me, I heard his footsteps. I turn around as I throw the trash in. He's leaning against the wall, hands shifting from his hips to his hair, a worried look on his face.

"I don't exactly know what happened, one minute I was offering her help with her car trouble, the next I was sinking my fangs into her" he says flailing his hands about for emphasis. "The thing was though Damon, I couldn't stop, I had to force myself to stop, I didn't want to stop." He explains running his hands down his face, letting them rest on his thighs, bending over to gather his thoughts. "Her blood is intoxicating to me. I crave it, now that I've had a taste I want more. And knowing that she's out there with that sickeningly sweet blood running through her veins I don't know what I'll do. You know what I'm capable of." He tells me, sliding down the wall and sitting on the grass. "Damon. I need help, I need you brother. Now more than ever. I don't trust myself. I need to get back on my diet." He says pitifully.

I can't help but feel for my brother at this moment. He's never asked me for help before. Never leant on me. Before I agree to help him I have this question that's been plaguing me. "Why didn't you just finish her off? Why do you seem to care so much for this girl? Other than just your whole moral compass?" I ask him with a raise of my eyebrows and a clap to my hands.

"She's a human and I don't want to hurt any humans. She's innocent. To be honest with you, I don't really know why. I have a weird kind of pull towards her. Which is annoying as all hell. I mean I'm in love with Elena. I know that for sure, but there is just something about this girl that I can't explain." He answers as best he could and looks towards me waiting for an answer to his plea.

"I understand about the weird pull. Okay Stefan I'll help you. But one question, how are we going to explain her to Elena?" I ask him pointedly.

"As much as I hate mind control, I think it's in our best interest or should I say my best interest, and hers if you compelled her to forget this ever happened and maybe to think that she met you and liked what she saw?" He says with a shrug to his shoulders. "I dunno.." he says running his hands through his hair.

I pace around for a bit, thinking, also to make him sweat a bit, I can't help it I love to mess with him he's my baby bro. He's right I have to make her forget. Enough people already know about our little 'secret' and look where that's gotten us, besides I don't even know how she'll take it. And from the looks of it, it didn't even look like she was going to stay in Mystic Falls, so it wouldn't hurt at all, also the making her like me has a nice ring to it, what she's freakin beautiul.

"Alright, I'll help you. On one condition" I say to him.

"Anything. Anything at all" he readily agrees.

"You need to try your damndest to stay away from her. No sulky brooding also, it's depressing. And if she leaves do not try to look for her." I say in all seriousness. "I can't deal with Elena and her, why Stefan issues" I say making a puking face.

"Alright" he whispers softly, I have to strain to hear him. Seems his mind is else where.

"Alright then. We better get in there I can hear her stirring." I say quickly as I use my vampire speed to make it to the library and unlock the door. I need to calm her down as best I can so I can compell her to forget this nightmare.

As I enter the room where the sleeping beauty lay I look towards the couch and instantly my senses go on alert, she's not there, _What the?_ I look around for her and find her over by the fireplace. I feel my breath catch in my throat for the second time tonight as I come face to face with the object of our problems tonight. Good Lord she is even more beautiful awake than she is asleep, maybe it's because her color is back to normal? Or the way the light from the fire is shining behind her making it look like she's glowing? Or the fact that her hazel eyes are even brighter than they're meant to be? I don't know what it is. It could also be that her legs go on forever in Stefans shirt, you can't even tell she's wearing my boxers because his shirt is so long.

I can feel her calling to me, not literally, pulling me towards her. I find her beautiful yes, but not in a desirable way. Almost in a brotherly way. I know it doesn't seem so from the way I've been going on about how damn gorgeous she is but I feel the sudden urge to protect her, like now. I throw my arm out to stop Stefan from going any closer. He's been trying to edge toward her slowly as if I didn't notice.

"Stefan?" She asks "Is that you?" She says taking baby steps towards her attacker. "What am I doing here? And why am I in these clothes? And who is the handsome stranger?" She asks winking towards me.

"Yes Brooke, it's me. Your here because you got hurt, so hurt that we had to change your clothes, and this 'handsome' stranger is my brother, Damon." He gestures towards me.

"Hi" I wave when I get a wave in return I walk on over to her. Surprisingly enough she's not flinching or stepping away, she's actually inviting me with her eyes to come closer. "Let's get this show on the road. Stefan?" I call him over.

"Alright. But please just tonight alright? And Damon?" at my nod he continues "thanks bro. Please go easy on her." He says stepping next to me.

"Uh what are you doing? And what are you talking about go easy on me?" She asks but I am already starting to do my thing.

"You had car trouble tonight, ran out of gas, you pulled over and got out to wave someone down, in doing so you attracted an animal, it attacked you, but luckily enough Stefan, my brother, came by at the right moment, told you his name and brought you here. I helped him clean you up, when you came to you felt a big attraction towards me. You will not remember the actual events of tonight. You will forget them all except for what I just told you." I say to her as I stare long and hard into her eyes.

"I'm gonna get a drink, Stefan you want one?" I ask as I make my way towards the mini bar. I don't make it that far because I hear something. Something that shouldn't be happening. Unless...

"Hahahahahaha" she starts laughing uncontrollably "You can't be serious right?" She asks me "Why am I not supposed to remember tonight? Oh is it because your brother BIT ME?" She asks me accusingly gesturing towards Stefan.

_What the hell is going on? This can't be happening, unless she's a vampire?_

* * *

**AN: **_Thank you all for reading, please review. I hope you enjoyed this chapter)_

_P.S. I also want to personally thank Isabel Camilla Scott for sticking with this story and reviewing it. I greatly appreciate it)_


	5. Chapter 5: Vampires do exist

**AN: **_Thank you for reading and reviewing. I am having fun with this story. I love me some Salvatore brothers! Throw in a Brooke Davis and you have one hot story! Anyway, enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

"Which one of you is going to explain yourself first?" I ask looking from one brother to the next, lingering a second longer on Stefan, I was right, he is gorgeous. Even more so in the light. I can't believe I am talking this way, especially after he bit me.

"If I knew you liked it kinky Stefan all you had to do was say so." I say with a wink and a seductive smile. Let's see how he responds to that. He looks like he's battling an inner war. Like he wants to bite me again or throw me against a wall and make love to me. I'd go for the latter, most definitely.

"Alright if he's not gonna talk then you need to tell me what the heck is going on here, why were you getting all weird there a second ago? Why am I supposed to forget everything that happened? And why am I supposed to be attracted to you?" I ask the raven haired man. _I wouldn't mind being attracted to him actually, he is yummy. _ "Is anyone gonna talk?" I ask looking between the two brothers as I sit back on the couch.

"We have to tell her Stefan, if only to find out why it didn't work on her." Damon says gesturing towards me. I look at Stefan and he's running his hands through his hair and pacing the length of the carpet.

"If you don't stop doing that pacing you're going to wear a hole in the carpet." I say pointing towards the carpet. "That'll be a shame too, considering how pretty it is" I say with a smile. "Look can you please stop pacing, your making me dizzy, and just tell me what's going on." I ask quietly.

He stops and walks, no glides, over to me and says something I wasn't expecting to hear. "Damon and I are vampires and he was using compulsion, one of our gifts, to make you forget tonight because we didn't want you to have to remember that I bit you. And we sort of think you may be one too" He stops and stares at me. His eyes are very green. So beautiful.

"Your joking right?" I ask on a whisper of a laugh. "Oh my god, your not joking." I start to panic a bit, Damon suddenly appears next to me and takes my hand. For some strange reason I am calmed by this action. I don't know what it is but it feels like I've known him for years, centuries even. There I go again with the centuries. What is the deal?

"We're not joking Brooke and what I just did there was move extremely fast. Something we can also do and before you ask, no we can't fly" he says on a chuckle. I can't help but giggle along with him.

"Well for the record, no i'm not a vampire. Huh, so I guess my crazy grandmothers stories were true." I say with a shrug of my shoulder, I pull my legs up and hold them close to my body while resting my head against my knees. I see them staring at eachother, arguing silently even. They seem confused by what I said. I don't care though, because my mind is drifting to memories of when I was a little girl visiting my grandmother on the reservation.

_**"Grandma why do you never come to visit me?" I ask my grandmother who is stirring a pot of stew. This is something I love doing with her. Watching her cook, listening to her stories, listening to her stories as she cooks, I love grandma's cooking.**_

_**"Brooke dear, it's because I don't want the bad people to get me. I am protected here. You know that." She smiles at me, sets the spoon on the stove and walks over to where I am sitting and starts slicing up some bread. "Dinner will be ready soon Angeni." She says calling me by my nickname that she's graced me with. She said it meant 'spirit angel'. **_

_**"One day you will know what grandma is talking about my Angeni. You will find out the hard way I'm afraid." She tells me as she strokes my hair, she is done slicing bread and I am now sitting in her lap. "It was always your destiny, but please promise your grandma you won't do it." She says looking me right in the eyes. "Please don't go through with it. I don't want that for you my sweet Angeni. There will be much heart ache." She says holding my head close to her chest.**_

"What are you talking about Brooke?" It's Damon, he's holding my hand again, pleading with me to explain what is going on. Since they told me their secret I guess I will tell mine.

"I was told I was going to meet you. Although I thought it was going to end up a different way. Guess she was wrong after all." I say with a far away voice. "My 'crazy' grandma told me I was going to meet you two. I didn't really think she was crazy, I believed all her tales. My whole family especially my mothers side thought she was crazy, my dad believed once when he was a young boy as well, but as he got older though he blew it off as her being crazy. But not me I took it all in, absorbed it." I explain looking from brother to brother.

"I know all about your vampire tale, how it all began, everything. She told me everything. The reason for my 'freak-out' earlier was because some part of me wanted it to be just that a story. I mean who wants to believe that vampires and werewolves actually exist right?" I ask on a laugh. They look at me with questionable sad eyes.

"What do you mean werewolves?" Stefan asks looking quite pale.

"You don't believe in werewolves?" I ask them "you gotta be joking with me now right?" I say giggling. "Come on, your a vampire, it doesn't get much crazier than that. But yes, they do exist." I say firmly. "My grandfather was one. If my grandma was right about you two then i definitely believe her now." I explain to them.

"Legend goes there were these 'originals' the first vampires, they became vampires because of the werewolves, they wanted to 'protect' their families. Apparently the mother of the vampires was a witch and she turned them. Well she was also very good friends with one of my ancestors and made it so no vampires can use any type of 'tricks' on us or truly hurt us, whatever that means. But you can turn me. That is why my grandmother never left. She didn't want to become like you. I guess the reason why we feel so close to eachother is because apparently our ancestors knew eachother. She never told me what your individual names were but she did say Salvatore. And one of them actually married my ancestor. She was a woman so she didn't keep our name which is why you probably don't know of her and from what I heard she died in childbirth. And no I am not her reincarnate. Sorry to burst your bubble guys." I giggle at the look on their faces. "Anyway that's what I know and no I am not a werewolf" I state when I see them eyeing me suspiciously.

"I need a drink please" at their hesitation I go on "oh come on I just found out that my grandma, err not so crazy, and that I live in a world where vampires and werewolfs really do exist, hence the bandages that are covering up my proof, plus I have got a headache the size of Rhode Island due to almost dying." I rant and notice them both get up and rush over to the bar where they pour me a drink and bring it back in a blink of an eye. I take both offered glasses and throw the smooth liquid back against my throat.

"So how are we going to explain her to Elena and the others, Damon?" I hear Stefan ask all the while passing glances at me. I hope he doesn't bite me again. It was extremely uncomfortable. I thought I was going to die. Thank God grandma's stories were true. Otherwise I would be dead by now.

"You don't have to worry about me guys, all I wanted to do was get some gas and be out of here." I explain to them as they move closer towards me. "I am or was on my way to New York. I have an internship at Teen Vogue Magazine. I'm sort of psyched about it and every second I sit here takes me farther away from my dream. So if you don't mind I'd like to go about my business now." I say to the two handsome brothers as I try to stand but wobble and fall back, before I know it an arm reaches out and catches my fall, I look up into the moss green eyes of my protector. My breath catches in my throat and I feel a tingling where his fingers are grazing the skin on my waist. He gently lowers me onto the couch, closes his eyes, and zips out of here.

"You know, your making it hard on him." Damon says from his spot on the opposite chair. He's leaning all the way back with his legs out in front of him and a hand on his forehead, the other pointing at what just happened. "If I were you Brooke, I'd keep my distance from Stefan. Besides didn't our Stefan tell you? He's in love." He says waving his hand in the air.

At that I look towards the door that Stefan just left through only moments ago. "He's in love." I say more to myself than to Damon. "I'm sorry, I didn't know. Don't worry about me Damon, I won't stand between him and his love. I would never intentionally hurt someone." I say looking at him with a few unshed tears in my eyes. Before I know it he's sitting next to me holding me in his arms. "Maybe you should stay here tonight, see if your feeling well enough to leave in the morning." He says caressing my arm. I can't do anything but agree to this. So I just nod my head and let him hold me. It feels good, being here in his arms, I feel safe, which is an odd thing to say, considering who he is.

"Tell me about her?" I ask Damon, eager to hear about the girl that has a certain vampires heart. "I'm assuming she knows about you two." I say leaning my head against his chest. I already feel so close to this man. "I'm also assuming her name is Elena?" at his nod I continue "I gathered that much, otherwise he wouldn't be so nervous about telling her about me." I say leaning back and grabbing hold of his hands. "Please Damon, let Stefan know that I won't cause any trouble. I just want to go to New York as soon as I am up to it and live my life as best I can now that I know the tales weren't tales at all but truth." I say to him, pleading with him. I would like to stay friends with him, both of them. "I would like to just be friends with both of you." I say with a small smile as I look down at our entwined hands.

He pulls a hand free and grips my chin. "Of course we can be friends" he says looking into my eyes. _He has the most beautiful blue eyes in the world, even more so than Lucas'. _I think to myself and feel those unshed tears fall into my lap. At this he pulls me into his arms again and tells me if I promise to tell him about what's making me so sad, he'll tell me about Elena. I nod at him and tell him about my own personal story.

2 hours and at least a dozen shots later we're rolling on the floor laughing about some silly story he told me about how Stefan always feels bad about taking the bunnies life. "Hey that's actually not funny, they're just so cute. How can you not love the way their little noses twitch?" I ask him in between bouts of laughter. "Where is the object of our sad yet oddly funny tale anyway?" I ask trying to sit up but failing to do so, considering how much alcohol is in me it's not surprising.

"Ahh, who cares? I don't want Mr. Broody Pants to bother us anyway, he'll just depress us." He says leaning up on an elbow. "Broody Stefan is no fun. Trust me." He says as he makes his way towards some books. I get up and being the curious busy body that I am start poking at whatever pictures they have on the walls. "Ooh pictures, hey are there any baby pictures of you and Stefan here?" I ask with a giggle to my voice.

"I don't think so, those are safely locked away in a photo album" he says with a chuckle. "Trust me when I say, I was as cute then as I am sexy now" He says laughing at the expression on my face.

"Uh huh" I murmur and turn back to the pictures on the wall. I was about to move on to another picture when something caught my eye. I reached out and pulled it out from behind some books. "Oh my god, this can't be" I say as I feel the hairs stand up on the back of my neck.

"Brooke what's wrong? It looks like you've seen a ghost." Comes the sound of Damon's voice, he moves to stand next to me and I can see the smirk on his face vanishing with every second that passes by.

"I think I just did. That's my father." I point to a man in victorian era clothing. Standing next to Mr. Salvatore and his 2 sons.

* * *

**AN: **_Thank you all again for reading and reviewing. I appreciate it all very much! _

**_Shaye21: _**_Thank you for the review. I hope this chapter is satisfactory :)_

**_Isabel camilla Scott: _**_One of the main reasons why I keep updating. Not only do I want to see it to the end but because you've faithfully stuck by my story and still review. For that I thank you. I love the Damon and Brooke friendship, I love it so much I had to put more of it in here. Next chapter we'll see some Brefan :) How did you like this turn of events? I think it makes for interesting reading. lol. Thank you for the offer to pass it along. I'll post the next chapter soon. _


	6. Chapter 6: New found feelings

**AN: **_Thank you to all who took a chance and read my story. Especially to those who reviewed and added me to their story alert list. Much appreciated :) I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I had fun writing it. I have a new direction that I want to take this story in. I definitely want a Stefan/Brooke pairing but I just can't choose which Salvatore I love more. Haha..you'll see soon enough. Without further ado..Enjoy!_

* * *

"I'm sorry I don't know if I heard you correctly, did you just say that was her dad in the picture with us?" I ask my raven haired brother for the third time since I found out about the "picture" incident. I am dumbfounded by these turn of events. I don't know what to say to this. Speechless is the word I am looking for, that's what I am, speechless. "How can this happen? Damon?" I nudge his leg with my shoe to get his attention.

"I don't know Stefan. I'm just as weirded out by this as much as you are." He answers with a far off look to his face. "One thing I know for sure is, he's either lying about being her father or there is some way that vampires can procreate." He says running his hands through his hair. "Where have you been anyway for the last 3 hours?" He asks me pointedly.

I hang my head in shame. "I almost drank from someone again tonight." I admit to my brother, he turns to look at me and I can see a sort of guilt enter his eyes. "Hey Stefan, I'm sorry man, I shouldn't have left that glass there to tempt you." He apologizes which is odd, considering the fact that he never does apologize to anyone, let alone me.

I just nod my head and look around the room, I never noticed how cramped it is in my room, boy I really do need to clean up. "I almost did, I didn't but I was so tempted to. It's because of Brooke. I can't get the smell of her blood out of my nose, my head. It's like a siren call to me, one I don't want to ignore. One I almost can't ignore." Just talking about Brooke and the sweet nectar that she possesses makes me want to put my lips to her neck and my teeth in her skin to draw it out, to feel it slide down my throat once more.

"Since I didn't know what to do with myself I went to Elena's. She wasn't much help though; she has a lot on her plate, with the Ms. Mystic Falls thing tomorrow." I tell Damon who is looking out the window once again. "She wanted to help me, I just don't know if I want her to or not." I admit to him, at this he looks at me once again.

"Stefan you know what I think about your diet already, but that is the one reason why Elena is so in love with you. Your diet; you try to reign in your basic animal urges. You're not out there hunting people, using them as a source of food. I personally think you should drink human blood. It's what you are Stefan, like it or not, you're a vampire and if you didn't like it so much, you could've done off with yourself numerous times, so there is a part of you that loves it, the immortality." He says practically reading my mind.

"What are we going to do about this Brooke thing?" I ask him changing the subject. "Does that mean Elena is part vampire?" I wonder aloud. "I mean Katherine is obviously her relative. She never told me about having a child. Did she say anything to you about it?"

He looks at me and shakes his head. "No she didn't say anything to me. I'm pretty sure if Elena was a vampire you'd know about it by now." That's true, how could I have thought that my Elena could've been a vampire? She can't be this evil shell of a human that I am now. Often times I have wished that I didn't drink from a human to complete this hideous transformation.

Then again if I hadn't I would have never met Elena. The one reason why I tolerate this shallow existance. I'm glad I went to see her tonight. I needed to see her, even if we didn't get to figure out what to do with my problem. I couldn't tell her about it exactly, all she knows is I am struggling to keep a lid on this craving for human blood. She has no idea I bit a girl tonight, not just any girl at that.

Even if I wanted to tell Elena about Brooke, how could I? How could I possibly explain to her how much I want, no need her blood. How it was the sweetest that I have tasted in all my existance? How at this very moment for some unexplainable reason, I know the feelings that she's experiencing right now. I have been able to feel them for a few hours now. It's been 6 hours since I've bitten her. I haven't told Damon yet, I don't know what he'll say about these odd turn of events. I wonder if she can feel what I'm feeling now as well.

"I'm going to go check on Brooke." I inform Damon as I stand and stretch my arms. "Stefan, don't you remember the promise you made to me?" Comes his reply. _Damn how can I forget? I'm not supposed to see her unsupervised. _"I won't do anything to her, you've got my word, she may be able to tell me something, anything about her father." I explain to him, hoping he'll trust me alone with her. He just nods his head and turns back towards the window. "I promise Damon, I won't hurt her." I promise my blue eyed brother. _I wonder what he's feeling right now, he's been staring out that window for a while now._

Thanks to one of my many "vampire powers" I am at the door to the library in less than 2 seconds. Before I can knock on the door to inform her who's here she calls out. "Come in Stefan" she says in a soft raspy voice. I enter the room and see her laying next to the fireplace, her hair spread about the hardwood floor, the fireplace making her chocolate locks look like the brightest copper on earth. She doesn't move her head or say anything to acknowledge my presence, she just continues to stare at the fire. If I push my feelings aside and concentrate on her, I can feel that she's sad, almost depressingly so.

"Brooke." I whisper towards the girl whose life I almost took, well come to find out she can't exactly die, but still I didn't know that at the time. She turns towards me and I freeze in place. Her hazel eyes are boring into mine, it's as if she can see into my soul, unfortunately for her I no longer have one. I wonder if she's okay with being alone in here with me. "It's okay Stefan, you don't have to worry." She says softly looking at me for a minute longer, then turns back towards the fire.

"I guess that answers my question." I say to Brooke as I sit on a spot near to her, yet at a distance, just in case. "I take it you were wondering the same thing." She says, her eyes never leaving the burning embers. "Yes, how long for you?" I ask her, waiting patiently for the answer.

"Only about an hour. I felt this immense gentle sort of love, I was confused; I mean to be feeling that way just after you find out your father has been alive for at least a century, it's a little odd to say in the least. Then you came to the door and I knew it was you." She explains looking at me when she says the word you. "What is going on Stefan?" She asks, saying my name as tears come streaming down her face.

I am at her side quickly, pulling her into my arms, at our touch I feel an electric current course through my body. I push that feeling aside and tend to the girl who's crying freely in my arms. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to burden you with my troubles." She apologizes to me. I scoff loudly and bring her chin up to look at me. "Brooke, you never have to apologize to me, in fact I should be the one apologizing to you. I am sorry Brooke, truly. I never meant to get you into this mess. I am sorry for hurting you, for making you doubt yourself, for introducing you into heartache over your father." I say hoping she can feel just how sorry I am. She nods and wraps her arms around my waist and continues to cry.

I don't understand why she doesn't cringe in fear at my touch, considering what I tried to do to her just hours ago. For that I respect her more, for standing her ground, for portraying what bravery is all about. "Brooke can I ask you a question?" I ask her softly, my chin on her head and my arm around her shoulder. "Of course." She says softly into my chest.

"Why aren't you running from me right now?" I ask her making small circles on her arm with my fingers. "I mean after what I did, why are you not afraid?" I know that for sure, because I don't feel any fear radiating off her. I actually feel peace, which is odd.

"I don't think you meant to hurt me, I think it was something you couldn't control, I mean it is in your basic nature to drink human blood. You and Damon are different though, I can tell. I know I don't really know you both but I can see that's not how you guys are." She says matter of factly while lifting her head and wiping the tears from her eyes, she looks at me and smiles a shy smile, I can see a blush forming at her cheeks.

I smile tenderly at her, wishing for some strange reason that things were different. That perhaps I had met her first, as soon as that thought enters my mind I immediately see Elena's face. I hang my head in shame for what feels like the 12th time tonight. I shouldn't be having these feelings. I am one hundred percent certain that I am in love with Elena. Although if I am so sure of that then why am I having these feelings for this stranger. I mean that is what she is technically, a stranger. Yet she isn't, it feels like I've known her my entire existance. Why does she have to look at me like that? All dreamy eyed-I've got the weight of the world on my shoulders-I'm just searching for love look.

_Maybe I should head back to Damon_. I think to myself as I move away from her. "I'm sorry Stefan, I don't mean to make you doubt yourself." She says looking at me rubbing her hands on her lap. "I hope we can be friends." She says with a hopeful smile. How can I say no to that look? "She's lucky you know." She says looking at me from beneath her lashes. "Such devotion, I thought I had that a long time ago, I guess I was wrong. I'd love to meet her, the girl your in love with" She says with a smile.

"Of course, I'd love to be friends with you, as for Elena, I haven't told her yet, about our incident." Comes my response, I need to learn to gain control of my feelings. "So is there anything you can tell us about your dad?" I ask her, finally getting to the subject of why I came down here in the first place.

"No, I had no clue, but then again what do I know? He was never home. All I know is when ever my grandma would look at him, it was with a far off dreamy look to her face, as if she missed him. Even though he was always right there." She says. "You know what? Come to think of it, he never aged. I always thought it was good genes, like with my grandma, I know the real reason now, I mean how is this possible? I have seen some childhood pictures but never thought anything of it, just sort of blew it off, I was more interested in the opposite sex." She says with a wink and a pat on my leg. "Do you think I should call my dad, Stefan? See what he can tell me? I mean is he even really my dad? Or some ancestor of mine?" She asks all at once.

"I don't think you should call your dad just yet Brooke. I'll tell you what, why don't you get some sleep and I'll talk with Damon about this. See what we can come up with and we'll discuss it tomorrow?" I say standing and helping her to her feet. "I'll even show you to your room." I say with a bow and earn a giggle from the smiling brunette. "You have a wonderful smile Brooke Davis, you should use it more often." I say showing her to the door.

"Oh trust me when I say I do. Sometimes my friends even ask me to tone it down, haha.." She says laughing. "They even came up with a nickname for me. Cheery!" She says jumping up once and putting her hands on her hips and a wink to her eye. I can't help but laugh at her antics, she sure does match that name. "Well it was my ex boyfriend actually who came up with that nick name, but that is a whole other story that is in the 'I don't want to talk about it' box" She says putting up air quotes. I just laugh and agree with her.

"What is going on here?" Says Damon coming from down the hall. "Is that a laugh I hear? Coming from Stefan no doubt? Wow, I'm impressed Brooke!" Damon says, throwing an arm around her shoulders so caually and whispering something in her ear, which makes her blush a little while also making her smile the biggest smile I've seen yet. _She really does have a beautiful smile, with those dimples._ Suddenly a whole other emotion washes over me and I can't stand that Damon is the one responsible for making that smile appear and not myself. How he can be so at ease with her, hug her, hold her, even kiss her if he and she of course wanted to. I excuse myself from their giddiness to wallow in my pity and to try to remember that I have a wonderful girlfriend who is waiting for me to escort her to a ball or whatever it is on the morrow. So I need to get my head straight. As I walk away I can still hear them laughing thanks to this cursed sensitive hearing. "Thank you Katherine." I mutter sarcastically to myself and close the door to my room, hoping with all hope that their laughter will soon die down and that her lovely smiling face will leave my thoughts.

* * *

**AN:** _Once again thank you to all who has read my story. I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. A little Stefan/Brooke interaction. I would love to see them together :) Anyway, please read and review. Have a good one! Now onto my personal Thank You's!_

**_Isabel camilla Scott: _**_Thank you so much for the review! You are awesome! You always review this story, if it wasn't for you I don't think I would update as fast or as much as I do. Thank you again, for inspiring me to write and see this story through. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know another cliff hanger, soon we'll see what's going on with Brooke. It is my intention to have Brooke and Stefan end up together, it's just gonna take a while and a whole lot of drama till they can be together. Maybe she will stay, maybe now maybe later, who knows, keep reading to find out ) Thanks again! _


	7. Chapter 7: Let the games begin

**AN: **_Thank you to all who read, reviewed, and added my story to their story alert list. I appreciate it! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. It is the one and only Damon's POV. Without further ado...Enjoy!_

* * *

"Knock, knock" I say as I enter my brother's room. He's just lying in his bed staring up at the ceiling, tossing a ball up and catching it, then repeating the process. Hmm it seems someone is in a mood, he didn't even have the respect to say "Hi."

"What's wrong with you?" I ask Stefan, getting no reply from the grumpy vampire, the only sound I hear is coming from the ball that's being tossed in the air from said vampire. I am at his side in a matter of milliseconds, snatching the ball from the air before it can land in his open hand. "Once again brother, in case you didn't hear me earlier" I say rolling my eyes, both of us knowing he heard me, "what's wrong with you?" I ask while trying to study his features. He looks extremely annoyed, hmm oh well.

He stares at me a minute longer than just rolls on over to the other side of the bed and walks towards his closet. I can't help but think he's acting strange, even for my brooding brother. I mean what's his deal anyway? Haven't I helped him with every problem he's had so far? _He doesn't get to ignore me now. _I think to myself and was about to walk out of his room when I realized he's doing this on purpose to make me leave so he doesn't have to explain.

"Stefan I think your acting like a total douche." I say to him no longer wanting to be in this room with him, no matter if he's doing it on purpose or not. I make it towards the door when I immediately feel a hand on my shoulder halting my steps.

"What's going on with you and Brooke?" He asks me with a look that I haven't seen in his eyes in a very long while. I can't quite pinpoint what it is.

"What do you mean, what's going on with me and Brooke?" I ask making air quotes with my fingers, all the while laughing. "Nothing is going on with us, besides even if there was something going on with us it wouldn't be any of your damn business." I tell my nosy brother, looking him straight in the eye. "Did you get that?" I ask him an attitude lacing my words.

He just stares at me for a long minute, I guess contemplating whether to start an argument or not. "Damon don't you go using her now, I know how you are, I don't want you using Brooke as your puppet like you normally do with beautiful girls." He says with a bit of force behind his words.

"Relax I'm not going to use her like that. She and I are actually sort of friends." I say with a shrug to my shoulder. "She is the reason I came up here anyway, how are we going to explain her to people? Last night she kept insisting on accompanying me to the Ms. Mystic Falls pageant, uh ball, or whatever it is. I couldn't turn her down she was just too cute, with her dimples and her little mousy eyes looking up at me." I say with a small smile to my face.

"Alright I get it." He says clearing his throat. He seems agitated, twitchy like he wants to punch me in the face or something, but is holding himself back. "I thought you wouldn't fall for something like a 'cute look' from a girl." He says sarcastically with his arms folded across his chest.

"Well she's not just any girl, she's Brooke Davis." I say with both arms spread out to either side. "She's special, you know that. I like her, I feel very close to her, like you said last night it feels like you've known her your whole life. That's how I feel." I admit to him looking at him from out of the corner of my eye. He takes a gulp and runs his hands down his face.

"Alright Damon, tell me how we're going to explain her to everyone." He says softly, before I could answer him the topic of our conversation comes breezing through the door. She looks at Stefan and graces him with one of her dazzling smiles, the one that lights up her whole face. She has become such a close friend to me. I realize, looking at her now that I would do anything for this girl. I don't care if I just met her, like I told Stefan earlier, I feel as if I've known her my whole existence.

"Why don't you guys just tell them the truth?" She asks, at Stefan's horrified look and my snicker she adds, "We will just leave out the whole 'Stefan bit me-I nearly died-Until Damon brought me here' bit." She says putting up air quotes. "To make it more believable I can pretend to be smitten with our blue eyed Mr. Salvatore here, we can say you 'compelled' me." She says sitting next to me and bumping her shoulder with mine lightly. "So what do you boys think?" She asks looking from me to Stefan and back again.

"I definitely won't have a problem with you being smitten with me." I say sending a wink her way and bumping my shoulder with hers. "What do you say Stefan?" I ask my all to silent brother, he's just staring at us with a mix of hurt, shame, and relief. _What is that all about? _I think to myself, waiting for his answer.

He finally cracks a small smile towards Brooke and nods his head to us. "Sure, that sounds like a good plan, besides Damon here loves compelling people, especially girls so it'll be believable." He says nodding in my direction, with that I throw him a dirty look.

"Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." I mumble under my breath, knowing he can hear me, yet looking at Brooke. She just giggles, rolls her eyes a bit, and gets up to walk towards Stefan.

"You don't have to be upset Stefan it's okay, he's just messing with you. You know that." She says grabbing his hand and giving it a light squeeze flashing him one of her signature smiles. He can't help but smile back at her, just as brightly, before you know it she's made him laugh. I've never seen my brother laugh so much as when he's with her. She has this sort of magical power or something, to make people happy, wanting to get in on that happiness. I stroll over to them interrupting their moment by snaking my arm around Brooke's waist and hauling her up to my side to tickle her with my other hand. She starts laughing uncontrollably while trying to push my hand away.

If looks could kill I'd be dead yet again from the look that Stefan's sending my way at this very moment. "Damooonnnn STOOOPPP!" Brooke screams out in between fits of giggles. I release her from my grasp only to have her stumble back a bit landing on her butt. I start laughing so hard all the while making my way towards her to help her up. Before I could reach her Stefan is already pulling her to her feet.

"You should be more careful Damon." Stefan says scolding me. I just watch the way he's looking at Brooke, she's laughing so hard her face is turning red. It doesn't mask her beauty though, nothing ever could. The way the sun is shining on top of her casting a bronze glow to her skin and hair. It makes her hazel eyes even brighter than they normally are. She looks so enchanting, almost angelic.

"I'm sorry Brooke, Stefan here is right, I should be more careful, but maybe you shouldn't be so clumsy huh?" I say to her with a light chuckle. She comes running at me, charging me and pushes me back hoping to see me fall on my butt. "Sorry sweetheart, that's not gonna happen. Besides you're not as strong as I am, look at your tiny arms." I say pinching the non-existent fat on the underside of her arm.

"Hey!" She exclaims swatting my hand away. I catch her hand in mine and twirl her around towards the door. "Now go and get ready, we have a ball to attend." I say to her giggling retreating figure. I chuckle to myself and turn to look at Stefan he's just staring into the now empty hall where the cheerful brunette was just moments ago.

"She's gone you know, so you can stop 'mysteriously staring' after her." I say sarcastically, waving my hands in front of his face, he turns around and just ignores me, retreating back towards his bed where he sits down. "Jesus, Stefan will you just tell me what is up your ass?" I ask him as he continues to ignore me. "Fine you know what, whatever, I'll just see you at the ball." I tell him as I turn and make my way out of his room.

I get to my room quickly and get dressed. Whatever it is that's bugging Stefan, he'd better fix it and fast, or else he's going to have some explaining to do with Elena. I wonder what his problem is anyway. He was fine yesterday he even seemed reliant on me. I don't know why he suddenly had a change of heart.

"What do you want Stefan?" I ask him, sensing his presence hovering in my doorway. I continue tying my tie and checking it in the mirror, satisfied with what I see, I walk out the door, not bothering to inform him of my intentions. I sure as heck can use a drink, so I head to the library. I can hear his footsteps behind me so I know he's following me, _creepy much? _I make it to the bar and pour myself a whiskey. "Are you going to finally tell me what's bothering you? I thought we were okay, that you wanted me to help you with this problem of yours." I ask my brother hoping he'll give me an answer to what's been bugging him.

He just stares at me for a second before saying, "I'm sorry Damon, I don't know what's come over me. I wanted to tell you that I've been having these feelings ever since I bit Brooke, I know what she's feeling and vice versa." At my vacant look he explains, "If I concentrate I can feel what she feels in that moment. It's the same for her with me." He tells me looking confused and frustrated at the same time. "I don't know why this is happening, how is this even possible? It wasn't like this with Katherine nor Elena, not even Elena, Damon. I drank her blood as well, quite a bit of it actually but I don't have these 'powers' with her. Is it because I nearly drank the life out of Brooke? Or is she just special?" He asks me searching for the answers in my eyes, hoping he'll find them within me.

"Wow dude, that's crazy. I would've never thought that that's what was wrong with you. I don't know what to tell you. I've never had anything like that, not with all the people I've bitten, not even Katherine. I can't help you here maybe we can talk to Ric?" I offered, hoping Ric will be able to help us explain some of these things. He is a "vampire hunter" after all, so he should know some things about us, maybe even things we don't know ourselves.

He nods his head and puts his face into his hands. "Stefan maybe you should get ready. Brooke will be ready soon, we need to leave in a few minutes, or else Elena will be upset. She's been waiting for this pageant for a while now." I remind him, at that he jumps up and is out of the library in a flash.

I can't help but sit and contemplate the situation we've seem to have gotten ourselves in. All in one night and over one girl it seems that our lives have been turned upside down. I am truly thankful for meeting Brooke and having her come into our lives but I just wish she would've gotten help from someone else, or didn't have any car trouble at that. She seems to have gotten my brother in a tizzy.

Looking around the library my eyes fall on the picture that started all this confusion. I place my drink on the banister and reach out and grab the framed picture. "Who and what are you?" I ask myself. Maybe he isn't even a vampire he could be a werewolf, why haven't I thought of that before? I continue to stare at the picture when I hear someone clear their throat.

*Aghem*

I turn and see Brooke, I feel my breath catch in my throat as I look towards her. She is a vision in ivory with pale gold trim. The dress is flowing behind her, with lace and pearls atop the front of her bosom. I shake my head a bit and tell her, "You look stunning Brooke. Words can't describe how beautiful you look." I smile and take her hand into mine and kiss her dainty fingers. I hear Stefan calling for us. I lead her to the front door to where Stefan is bringing the car around. He gets out and finally has a look at Brooke, he stops midstride to gawk at the stunning brunette at my side. He then deposits her into the backseat and hops into the front and we're off to the ball-pageant, whatever.

As we make our way up the stairs to the governor's house I can feel and see all eyes are on us, wondering who the mystery girl is. Elena called ahead and told us she'd meet us here, she was catching a ride with Caroline to do some last minute stuff before it begins. We walk into the house without an invitation, everyone already knowing who we are. Brooke has no problem stepping through the door. _I guess that answers my question. _I think to myself finally having the answer to whether or not she is a vampire.

Tyler Lockwood and Matt Donovan appear in front of us, they were discussing something about football but stopped mid-sentence to gawk at our guest. Feeling possessive I tuck Brooke's hand into my arm and walk around them. Stefan excuses himself to go find Elena before he walks away he squeezes Brooke's hand, maybe for reassurance? I don't know, they're the ones who can tell what the other is feeling.

We walk over to the bar, I can already tell I am going to need a few of these, with the night we're about to have. I spot Elena and Stefan talking with their heads close together. They may be arguing from the looks of it. Brooke stiffens at my side I rub her arm and look into her eyes. "It's okay Brooke, no need to be afraid. Besides, you wanted to come to this shindig right?" I say with a wink. She just giggles at my joke and takes a deep breath, once I know she's ready I lead her towards Stefan and Elena. "Get your game face on." I tell her under my breath.

She tightens her hold on my waist and leans her head against my arm, if I was feeling nervous earlier that all immediately vanished, I feel a warm peace wash over me, I know it's from the girl on my arm. I tap Elena on the shoulder and she spins around to face us with a ready smile on her face, Stefan must've warned her about our situation. "Hello Elena, I'd like you to meet Brooke." I say gesturing towards Brooke. "Brooke this is Elena, Elena this is Brooke." I nod at each of them. They smile at one another and shake each other's hand. Brooke comes back to my side and rests her hand on my chest and her head on my arm. I notice Stefan stiffen up at this movement.

"It's so nice to finally meet you Elena, I've heard so much about you. Stefan wouldn't shut up about his amazing girlfriend." Brooke says smiling at the beautiful doppelganger.

"Awe how sweet, I'm sorry to say that he never told me anything about you, even when he came to visit me last night." Elena replies baring her claws and sending a look towards Stefan. He immediately takes her into his arms and apologizes for what seems to be the thousandth time. I feel for my brother at this moment.

Brooke just smiles "I wouldn't expect him to, seeing as all he can think or talk about is you. Besides, you don't have to worry, I've got my eye on this handsome devil here, isn't that right?" She says looking up into my eyes with a naïve seductive sort of look. I can feel my pulse quicken at this. "Um, yes that's, um right." I say stuttering like a fool.

"Elena, can we expect you to be crowned queen tonight?" I ask her chuckling, she just rolls her eyes at me and starts talking about tonight's festivities, her claws retracted. "Nice save." I whisper into Brooke's ear. She leans back and winks at me, a tinge of red gracing her beautiful face. I excuse myself from Stefan and Elena and escort Brooke towards the dance floor. "May I have this dance, my lady?" I ask bowing over her hand and touching my lips to its delicate softness.

"Why of course good sir." She giggles and takes my hand in hers and places the other atop my shoulder. I spin her around the dance floor talking about any and everything, making her laugh surprisingly brings me much joy. I can't help but think maybe I can finally get over my unrequited love for the heart shaped face of Elena Gilbert. If anyone can help me in that area it would be the charming girl in my arms.

I can feel pairs of eyes burning holes into my back and as I spin Brooke around I see two sets of them belonging to the couple we just left. Jealousy, that's why Stefan was in such a mood, he's jealous that I am the one with Brooke. I don't understand though, he loves Elena. Why is he jealous, unless he's got feelings for the giggling girl in my arms? _Let the games begin. _I think in my head laughing at something Brooke said and smirking at my brother. Also wondering why Elena has that same look on her lovely features.

* * *

**AN: **_Once again, thank you all for reading, reviewing, and adding my story to your story alert list. Please review this chapter if you've read it, I'd greatly appreciate it, if only to let me know how I'm doing at this. Now onto my personal Thank You's!_

**_Isabel camilla Scott:_**_ You are such a wonderful person. You are my one reviewer who has been with me since I first published this story and stuck by me, for that I am thankful. I always look forward to seeing what you thought about the chapter :) I love Bramon as well. It is going to eventually be Brefan but I can't decide who I love more, lol. So I can try to put her with both, I dunno, I mean he is with Elena. I know I am loving the whole chemistry she has going with both Salvatore brothers. Her and Damon have the whole cutsey thing going on while she has the whole deep look into your soul thing going on with Stefan. Maybe I will bring Haley into the mix, Brooke is still going to leave so we'll definitely see her and probably Lucas. Just stay tuned. Thank you for that compliment, your awesome!_


	8. Chapter 8: A fairy tale evening

**AN: **_A big Thank You to all who read, reviewed and added me to their story alert list. I truly appreciate it; I hope you all enjoy this chapter, it will be Brooke's POV. Without further ado...Enjoy!_

* * *

"Phew that was fun, haha I hope I didn't step on your toes too much." I look up at the handsome man towering above me, suddenly feeling very shy under his blue eyed gaze.

He snickers under his breath, "No you didn't step on my toes...much." He says sending a wink my way. "I think I need a drink, would you like one?" He asks me gesturing towards the bar. "Nah I'm good thanks; actually would you bring me a water?" I ask him as he nods and turns towards the direction he was pointing at just a moment ago.

I finally take a deep breath and use my hands to fan at my face to get some oxygen flowing to it. I feel like a lobster with the way I'm blushing right now. _I guess he just has that effect on people._ I think to myself as I see another girl blush profusely at receiving one of his charming smiles. I don't understand why I am feeling this way towards a certain raven haired vampire. For one he's a vampire, two I thought I had these feelings towards Stefan; that is until I found out he had a girlfriend whom he's madly in love with.

Just thinking about the beautiful Elena makes me feel insecure. How could any of them think of me in a way other than a friend while she's around? I know Stefan has a legitimate answer as to why he's madly in love with Elena, she is his girlfriend after all; but Damon, well let's just say three's a crowd. How odd it would be to be in love with your siblings significant other.

I know he's in love with her; the way his eyes lit up at the sight of her, how his gaze was on her the whole time we were dancing. He tried to hide it and if I were anyone else I would've been fooled; not me though, coming from experience I know all the signs. It's alright though, I wasn't planning on staying in this town anyway. I just wanted to come to a party like this, I've never been to something so magnificent. It's like a very surreal dream come true. I feel like I'm in a fairy tale; after all I am at a beautiful ball-type-shindig dancing with a handsome "prince", while there are vampires roaming around the grounds.

Yes once I get my car all filled up with gas and make my goodbye's to two people who have already etched their way into my heart I will be back on the road, driving towards reality. Elena will be here trying to choose between the two handsome Salvatore brothers. That decision will be awfully hard and I don't envy her of that. I do think I know which one she will choose, Stefan. _It is always Stefan, isn't it? _I think to myself as I turn to see a pair of green eyes watching me, as if he knew I was thinking about him.

His eyes take on a glossy look to them and I can feel the anger boiling within him. Just then I feel a pair of cool hands fall gently on my shoulders and a warm breath brush the skin of my neck; a voice speaks to me and his husky tone sends shivers down my spine. "I'm sorry I kept you waiting my sweet. I had to attend a most urgent meeting, concerning the terrifying threat of vampires that seems to be plaguing our fair town." Says Damon with a light chuckle, I can't help but giggle myself; just the thought of him attending a meeting that has to do with vampires, considering he is one, is a joke in itself.

My pulse quickens as Damon's fingers graze the underside of my breast ever so gently, intending on spinning me around to face him. At that very moment I feel a heavy weight of rage wash over me. I turn around in an instant to see Stefan stalk away from the party. "My brother has a way with making an exit, doesn't he?" Damon asks looking towards the spot that Stefan just previously occupied. "He's always been so dramatic." He says with a tilt to his head, flexing his eye muscles.

"Maybe I should go check on him?" I ask him slowly walking towards the now Stefan-less area. He stops me with a hand on my wrist. I turn to him slowly, the pressure of his hand increasing slightly. He is looking at me with such pleading eyes, silently begging me to stay here with him and not be another to go running off after Stefan. This is what stops me, the hurt in his eyes, at always being the rejected brother. This look is one I most relate to, the one I can truly understand. I nod slightly and take his hand in mine bringing it up to my lips; I kiss the top of it, my lips slightly grazing his fingers.

His eyes now taking on a softer look, he smiles and clasps my fingers in his hand, giving it a light squeeze. He then places them in the crook of his arm and guides me towards the dance floor, I can feel all sorts of eyes boring into my back; I wonder if he can feel it as well or if he even cares. As he places his hand along my bare expanse of back I feel an electrical current course through my body. I shiver ever so slightly and I can feel my cheeks start to burn red. I can't help but feel a sort of pull towards him; I can see myself falling head over heels for this man with piercing blue eyes. I already feel so close to him, as if we've been the best of friends for an eternity. Add attraction into the mix and we've got ourselves a problem.

If only I can get Stefan out of my head, which is truly hard considering I can feel his emotions as if I am feeling them myself. Damon is spinning me around now; I feel so free in his arms, I could go on dancing like this forever. It is unfortunately cut short by the announcement that Ms. Mystic Falls will soon be announced, that the contestants will be making their way out in a few minutes. They're now calling for the escorts, all are lined up except for Stefan, doesn't he know how much this means to Elena?

"Where's Stefan?" I ask Damon looking around for said boy, he shakes his head shrugs his shoulders. We are now walking around the stately home, looking for him. "He should be here by now Damon, what are we going to do?" While I ask this question I can feel a massive amount of anger, frustration, and hurt weigh heavily on my shoulders.

"I am going to go look outside, see if he's out there." I tell Damon starting to walk towards the door; but suddenly I'm whirled around and I'm back in his arms. Damon gives me a brief hug and says, "Please be careful Brooke." I nod to him and walk out the door.

I turn around and see Damon lining up against the wall where the escorts are waiting. I shake my head to rid the thought of how happy he will be with Elena at his side. "Now's not the time for jealousy Brooke." I say to myself as I walk along the gravel pathway that has cars lined up one after the other alongside it. I can smell Stefan's cologne and can feel a sense of panic rise within me, at this I start to run.

"Stefan!" I yell hoping he'll hear me and come out from his hiding place. I can't see him but the sense of panic is starting to overwhelm me and I look towards the wooded area and walk towards it. "Stefan! Please where are you?" I yell out to him. "Stefan!"

I can hear music begin to play in the background, now knowing the debutantes have made their way into the public eye. Closing my eyes tightly I can block out the smile on Damon's face as he sees Elena make an appearance. I don't know why I am suddenly feeling so jealous, especially of her. I mean she is in love with a certain boy that I am currently on a mission to find. "Stefan!" I yell out again, frustrated now that I haven't found him yet.

Out of the corner of my eye I see a flash of black and white, I make my way towards the clearing and there is the object of my frustration. "Stefan!" I yell at him, "What are you doing out here?" I ask him then I notice that he's not alone.

There is a blonde girl out here with him, she looks terrified, yet she's just standing in place. "Stefan. Who is your friend?" I ask him walking ever so slowly towards him and the unknown girl.

"Hi Brooke, this is Amber. She has been kind enough to volunteer her services to me." He says turning towards me, his eyes looking veiny and black. Just like the time when he bit me. I understand now what is happening.

"Oh are you speechless? The famous Brooke Davis is speechless. Get a load of that Amber, we have silenced her." He says pointing towards me. "Now if only I can silence your DAMN EMOTIONS!" He growls/yells the last bit out.

"They're so loud Brooke, screaming at me, forcing me to listen." He says looking at me, no through me. I don't know what to say, I haven't seen him like this, not since the other night.

"Stefan I'm sorry, truly I am. There is nothing I can do about that; besides your emotions are doing the same to me." I fire right back at him, standing my ground. I will not show him fear; I will just block that emotion from him, if I can.

"Oh really and what are they saying to you Brooke?" He asks walking up to me. "Tell me what I've been feeling." He says taking me by the upper arm and hauling me up against his chest.

I've suddenly forgotten how to breathe; being so close to him makes me speechless. "I…I..." I stutter damning myself for sounding and acting like a fool. "You're feeling anger, bitter, hurt, frustration, overwhelming love, desire, and jealousy." I say looking him directly in the eye.

He doesn't move, doesn't even blink, he just stares into my eyes and his gaze falls to my lips. I see him lick his in return and I can feel him waging an inner war within himself. Desire vs. Love; which one will win out?

I decide for him and look towards Amber, freeing him from his intense gaze. "You know you have to let her go right?" I say to him, trying to convince him to let the innocent girl go.

"You have me Stefan, aren't I what you really want?" I ask, looking at him from below my lashes. "I know you crave my blood. Her blood isn't going to cut it." I tell him begging him to let her go.

"Please Stefan let the girl go." He releases me suddenly and in a flash he's next to Amber so close to her. "Nooo!" I yell thinking he's draining the life from her.

I'd rather him bite me, seeing as how I can't truly die. I see that he wasn't biting her but compelling her. She is walking away now, towards the safety of the stately home. He is back at my side in an instant.

"Your right about one thing Brooke, I do want your blood. It's the sweetest I've tasted. I need it so badly that I feel like I may burn right here without one more taste." He says with pleading tortured eyes.

"Then why don't you take it Stefan?" I ask him, challenging him. "Stop torturing innocent girls and TAKE IT!" I yell at him, looking into his green eyes. I can feel him battling himself for self-control. "What are you waiting for Stefan, get it over with." I whisper softly to him.

He just looks at me with hurt filled eyes and hits the tree behind my head, he then groans out and falls to the forest floor. I stand there for a moment; quiet, unmoving, as he sobs at my feet. I then lower myself to the floor and wrap my arms around his shoulders I can feel his arms snaking around my waist. He sobs into my chest I can't do anything but rock him back and forth, trying to soothe him from what almost happened. "It's okay Stefan, nothing happened." I tell him softly, laying my cheek against his head.

"I hate it Brooke. I hate seeing you with him. I know I shouldn't be feeling this way, but I can't help it." He admits to me, gripping my waist with his hands. I can feel my pulse quicken, from his touch. Why is he saying these things to me? It's not fair! "The thought of you enjoying his company was making me crazy. I had to get out of there. I felt like I could no longer breathe. I've been beating myself up about this because I love Elena, I truly do. She's my soul-mate I really did believe that; then you came along and made me question that." He tells me, his sobs slowly dying down.

"Oh Stefan..." I say trailing off; I mean how do I answer something like that? "I know you love her, I can feel it every time you think of her, let alone look at her. I know how you feel about Elena. Maybe we just have some type of attraction towards one another because it has to do with my father." I tell him all the while running my hands through his hair.

He stops crying and pulls away from me still sitting on the debris of leaves, flowers, and grass. "You won't have to worry about it much longer anyway." I tell him, at his confused look I continue. "I'm going to get back on the road and be on my way to where I was originally headed." I say to the boy who has a lost look upon his face.

"You're leaving?" He asks as if he's in a stupor. He pushes away from me and jumps to his feet, pacing in front of me. "What do you mean you're leaving?" He asks stopping in front of me. I have to shield my eyes to block out the sun, so I can look up at him. His face is closed off to me as well as his emotions right now. It's as if he's feeling nothing.

"I have to go Stefan. I can't stay here any longer. I am supposed to be there in 5 days. If I leave tomorrow it'll give me time to find a place to stay and get the lay of the land." I tell him as he starts to pace again. "I have a life still. It's one I intend to live as best I can, especially now." I say to him softly.

"You mean now that you've met vampires?" He sneers at me.

"You don't have to say it like that. That's not how I meant it and you know that." I tell him, hoping he'll understand. "I also have some things to work out, some unfinished business with someone that I need to take care of…" I trail off, thinking about Luke and what he told me before I left. _God why do things have to be so complicated for? _I think to myself.

"Besides why are you so upset for?" I ask him as he continues to pace in front of me, digging a trench in the process, that's how hard and fast he's pacing. "I mean we've only just met a couple days ago." I inform him. "You've also got Elena." I remind him, at that he stops and a haunted look comes across his face, from what I can tell he's feeling guilty.

"Your right, I do have Elena and I love her very much." He says pointing at me as if to prove his point. "Which is why I am confused as to why I am so upset at the thought of you leaving." He admits running his hands through his hair.

"Oh Stefan, we'll keep in touch, you and Damon have become such dear friends to me. I can never forget you two, besides we still have to figure out the mystery that surrounds my father, if I ever get a hold of him." I say to the green eyed boy, just then I hear a rustle of leaves behind me.

I turn to see Damon, Elena, and a very pretty girl, come walking up to us. I feel Stefan start to get nervous; I reach out and squeeze his forearm, in reassurance. He looks at me and smiles, walking up to the trio.

"What are you two doing out here?" Damon asks looking from Stefan to me and back again. Stefan doesn't answer he's just silent staring at an unknown spot behind them.

"Stefan had a slight mishap. I went searching for him and found him here." I tell them and suddenly all eyes are on me. Elena is looking hurt and slightly annoyed, probably because it wasn't her who found our lost vampire. The unknown girl is probably wondering who the hell I am, while Damon is unreadable.

"What sort of mishap?" Asks Elena looking from me to Stefan; she walks over to him and wraps him in her arms, at that I feel a slight tinge of jealousy. I shake it off and answer her.

"I think that is something Stefan should explain to you. I am quite tired it's been a long day; Damon will you take me home?" I ask the blue eyed man who is just fixing me with a stare.

"Yeah sure, I'll see you all later. Sorry you didn't win Elena." He says with a small smile aimed towards her. She smiles in return and pats his arm as he passes. "Good night Bonnie." He nods towards the other girl. _So that's her name. _I think to myself as I make my way with Damon towards the stately manor and the tiny red car in the drive.

We get in the car and all is silent. I am unsure as to what he is thinking about; all I have on my mind is the events of this evening. This fairy tale had to end sooner or later, right?

Once we get to the house he just sits in the car in front of the door, not making a move to exit at all. Not being able to take any more of his silence I open the door and climb out. I make my way towards the room that I was given the other night and shut the door. I pull off my dress and throw it over the chair by the vanity. Slipping on a long shirt I lay across the chaise by the window.

The car is still sitting in front of the door, I wonder if he's still in there or if he finally left. If anything I think he's having a drink. I giggle at the thought of him drinking. Before I know it I fell asleep, thinking of the tortured green eyed boy and the silent blue eyed man.

* * *

**AN: **_Thank you again to all who read this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please don__'t forget to review __ Now onto my personal Thank You__'s!_

_**Isabel camilla Scott: **__You are my one faithful reviewer. I thank you for sticking with me :o) You are the reason I keep at this story. Oh I love me some Bramon too. I fell in love with the idea of them as I started writing. My hands and mind had another idea. It will be Brefan who is end game though, I know that for sure. Until them, we can have fun with Bramon I agree about Damon being a boy version of Brooke though. I am glad you love my story that makes me happy. We can see that she will be heading to NY. I am not sure if they are going to follow her or if one or the other will, we__'ll have to wait and see __ I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I can__'t wait to read your next review! _


	9. Chapter 9: Promises should be kept

**AN: **_Thank you to all who read, reviewed, and added me to their story alert list. This chapter is Damon's POV. Without further ado...Enjoy!_

* * *

Stefan's not home yet; he's probably being consoled by his devoted girlfriend right now, for being the good little vampire who lost it for a second, trying to drink human blood. If only she knew what he was thinking or saying to a certain hazel eyed girl just moments before we found him, practically in said girl's arms.

What really got to me though was hearing Brooke tell Stefan she's leaving. Why didn't she tell me her plans? We were basically together the whole night, she had the perfect opportunity to tell me during one of our many dances. Speaking of our dances I thought she felt something between us, something electrifying; I certainly did. Then she had to tell my lost soul of a brother that there was an attraction between them.

I've been mulling this over and over in my head for a couple of hours now, that's how long we've been home for. I know she's probably wondering why I've been acting silent. How can I tell her that I have feelings for her when I know she has them for my brother? I thought I would get the girl this time, guess again Damon, you never get the girl!

What is it about my kid brother that everyone loves? Sure I get girls. At first sight they'd rather be with me; when it gets right down to it, to a commited relationship, they flock to Stefan. So yes I compell girls, women, whatever to "fall in love with me." It's only because I don't get lucky enough to catch a girl that just wants to be with me, like Stefan. You could say I'm jealous, yes I am, I've been envious of my baby bro for some time now.

There was a time when I thought I was to get lucky enough to be with a girl, she was a human girl too. She ended up wanting children, something I couldn't provide; So I had to let her go. I had to compell her to leave too, she was willing to give up the need for children to be with me, I couldn't let her do that though.

I've been sulking here on this couch for a while now; deciding to have a chat with our dear Brooke Davis I get up and set my glass of scotch down, not forgetting to lay a coaster under it, don't want to stain the wood now. I'm such a stickler when it comes down to my things, especially old authentic things, such as the stuff in this house.

I make my way to the enchanting girls door, my hand hesitating over the knob. Should I just go in? Should I knock? Deciding not to be rude I knock gently, no answer. I turn to leave figuring she doesn't want to talk to me then think twice about it and just barge into the room. For a moment there I thought she left for she wasn't on the bed, nor next to the vanity. It wasn't until I caught the sight of a sleeping form laying across the chaise, the light from the moon casting a faint glow over her; making her look etheral.

"God but she's beautiful." I whisper to no one in particular; running my eyes up and down her long lean legs, wishing it were my hands. _Down boy! _I think to myself. I use my vampire speed to make it to her side, pushing a stray hair away from her lovely eye. She slowly opens her eye and upon seeing me a small smile appears on her face.

"I must be dreaming." She says slowly closing her eye. I pick her up and lay her gently on the bed, rising to go I feel a hand on my wrist stopping me. Her eyes are closed yet she says, "Stay please..." I can't do anything but comply to her wishes, so I lie next to her on the bed. She scoots up close and wraps an arm around my waist, laying her head against my chest. "Thank you." She says softly.

It's not to long before I hear the even sounds of her breathing. I take this opportunity to play with the long chocolate tresses that is splayed across my chest. It's so silky and smells of strawberries. I can honestly say that I find myself in a bit of a predicament. I am without a doubt falling slowly and honestly in love with the girl at my side. That's the last concious thought I had before I too fell asleep.

**3 hours later**

I wake up to the sound of giggling in my ear. I turn my head slightly and see Brooke trying but failing to make braids in my hair. "What the...?" I say lightly slapping her hand away.

"Oh nuts, you just ruined it." She says giggling again, trying to resume her braid making.

"Yeah that's not gonna happen." I tell her snatching her hand into my own. "You see my hair isn't long enough to do that; Thank God!" I say to her, making her laugh even more.

"Ohhh but Damon, you'd be soooo pretttty!" She says laughing in between her words. I just pretend what she said was hilarious and mime her laughter, resulting in a back hand to my arm.

"Hey that's not nice." I tell her making a frowny face at her.

"Well what you did wasn't nice either." She says sticking her tongue out at me.

"That's it." I tell her getting up and pulling her beneath me, straddling her hips to lock her in, I tickle her in her sides. She can't stop from laughing.

"Damooonnnnn pleeeassssee! Stooooppp! I cannn't takkkeeee it...I'mmm gonna peeee in myyyy pannttssss!" She says in between bouts of laughter, at the "pee in her pants" part I let her go.

She just lays there smiling at me, suddenly her face crumbles and she's rolling onto her side, her body is shaking a bit. I just sit there for a second before turning towards her and touching her shoulder. She tries to pull her shoulder from my grip but I won't let her go, I pull her close, just holding her waiting till her tears subside.

"What's the matter Brooke?" I ask once I hear the tears have begun to die down.

"It's nothing." She says trying to sound cheerful, she turns briefly to show me a smile, although fake. I call her on it too.

"I know that's a fake smile Brooke. Please tell me what's wrong, maybe I can help, hmm?" I tell her squeezing her body just a tad.

"I'm leaving Damon; I'm going to leave tomorrow. I have to start making my way to New York, it's what I planned on doing before I got side tracked here." She blurts out, hugging my arm to her chest. "Say something?" She asks softly.

"I don't know what to say Brooke. I already knew you were leaving. I heard you, talking to Stefan." I tell her pulling away from her and laying on my back.

She is quiet for a moment and then sits up and turns towards me. "You heard me? Oh right I forgot about your sensitive hearing." She says as if suddenly remembering something. "What exactly did you hear?" She asks me looking into my eyes as if willing the answer forth.

"I heard you tell him that you're leaving, that you have things to deal with especially with a 'certain someone'; whoever that is." I tell her putting up air quotes. "I also heard you tell him that you have an attraction to him and he to you." I admit to her, wondering what she's going to say to that.

"Oh Damon it would be incredibly wrong of me to lie to you and say that I don't feel an attraction towards Stefan. I met him first and was instantly drawn to him, despite the fact that he bit me and almost killed me." She says rolling her eyes.

"I thought you felt something towards me Brooke. I guess I was wrong." I say to the girl with the hazel eyes, focusing on a spot on the ceiling.

She grabs a hold of my hand and rests it in her lap between both of hers. "I do feel something for you Damon. I feel something so powerful that it scares me. I can't be number two though, not again." She says on a whisper looking down at our hands; a silent tear escaping from her beautiful eyes.

"Hey, hey don't cry. What do you mean number two? What do you mean again?" I ask the beautiful girl sitting next to me.

"The 'certain someone' that I have to deal with is my ex boyfriend; Lucas Scott. He told me he loved me and that he wanted to be with me before I left for New York." She says swiping at unshed tears. "I thought I was having feelings for him again until I met you and Stefan. Now I don't know what I feel. I just know that I can't be with someone who's heart is already occupied." She tells me not bothering to wipe away the tears that are now free falling down her face.

Feeling for her and yet wondering what she's talking about I just sit there, silent for a few minutes. "So I take it this Lucas boy hurt you?" I ask her at her nod I pull her into my arms and stroke her hair. "It's okay Brooke, you won't get hurt again, I promise." I say holding her close, vowing to myself that under my watch she will never feel that pain again.

"You shouldn't promise me that Damon." She says slowly pulling away from me, still holding my hand she goes on. "I know you have someone in your heart." She tells me quietly.

Curious I ask, "Oh? And who might that be?"

"Elena-" She whispers, her head down.

"Huh..." I humph out. How does she know about that? Am I that obvious?

As if she can read my thoughts she says, "Don't worry I don't think anyone else knows." She tells me letting go of my hand and pulling her knees up to her chest, hugging them tight. "I couldn't confirm it until I saw you with her. Once again I think I am the only one who's caught on to it." She says looking up at me from underneath her lashes.

"Brooke...?" I tell her wanting to explain.

"No please don't Damon. I can't deal with this right now, especially now." She says, momentarily holding out her hand palm out to me. "Lucas and I were in love or so I thought, then I found out that he was hooking up with my best friend behind my back." She says lowering her head into her knees, letting out more tears.

"Oh Brooke, I would never do that to you." I tell her soothingly. _How can I get her to believe me? _I think to myself.

She looks up at that. "Oh really? You can honestly say that if Elena ever gave you the time of day that you wouldn't jump on it? If she confessed her love to you, you wouldn't want to be with her?" She says staring into my eyes, her hazel ones reflecting pain and heartache.

"I uh..." I stutter out, I don't really know what to say to that. I feel like I've loved Elena for a long time. All I know is if my brother was still in love with her than no I couldn't be with her, no matter if she confessed her love to me. Although if I had Brooke would I even think about Elena? I don't know. She's right it is all to confusing right now.

"Exactly, that is why I can't be with you now Damon, although I would honestly be proud to be with you. A girl will be more than lucky to have you, when your heart is in it fully. I promised myself that I would never be with someone again if their heart wasn't fully commited." She says firmly.

"I understand Brooke, I wouldn't want you to have to go through all that heartache again." I tell her. "I do promise you though, that you will not get hurt under my watch. I won't let anyone hurt you again, not even myself and if they do I will just drain them of all their blood." I tell her flashing her my most devlish smile.

That earned a smile from her, a real smile, dimples and all. How I love seeing her smile, I love making her smile. I am going to miss this girl very much once she leaves. I don't know how I'll be able to handle things once she's gone. She's etched her way into my heart and when she leaves she'll take a bit of it with her. Whatever bit I got left.

"Do you really have to go Brooke?" I ask her once again. "I mean why don't you just stay here? You already have a room here." I say to her gesturing to all the space around us.

"Yes Damon I really have to go. I can't stay any longer. I am leaving in the morning. I can make pancakes for you to make up for it?" She asks sweetly, kinking her eyebrow. "I love fashion and this is a wonderful opportunity for me. I have to take it." She says standing up and walking over to the picture window.

"It's so beautiful out there. This place is truly amazing Damon." She says laying her hand gently on the glass. "Thank you by the way for taking me to the ball-dance-pageant, haha whatever it is." She says giggling.

I am at her side in an instant. "It was my pleasure, truly." I tell her honestly, the both of us taking in the beauty of the tree line and the rolling hills that is our property. "I should leave you to get some rest. You have a long trip ahead of you." I say turning towards her.

"Alright." She says looking up at me. I feel my breath catch in my throat. I've been doing that a lot lately, that's the type of hold that this girl has on me.

"Good night Brooke." I say softly taking her hand in mine and bending to kiss it's smooth back.

"Good night Damon." She says calling after my already retreating form.

I gently shut the door and pause for a moment outside of it. I hear footsteps approaching, a pair of them. I turn to see Stefan walking towards me, Elena trailing behind. "You finally made it home I see." I tell my brooding brother.

"I was just over at Elena's. I explained everything to her Damon." He admits to me, I look over at said girl and she's hanging on Stefan's arm, holding on for dear life looking towards the door that I just left through.

"She's leaving tomorrow. You don't have to worry Elena, your Stefan is safe in your arms once again." I tell her, feeling a sort of hostility towards the innocent girl. I'd be with the enchanting hazel eyed temptress right now, if it wasn't for this doe eyed girl standing before me, clinging to the arm of my brother.

She turns towards me capturing me in a steely glare, _If looks could kill I'd be dead._ I think to myself. "I'm not worried about anything but Stefan. He doesn't seem to be able to control himself around this girl for some reason." She says running her hand up and down Stefan's arm. "I'm glad she's decided to head to New York, at least she'll be doing what she wants Damon." Elena says looking at me.

"Huh...Yeah I suppose." I tell her shoving past her and my brother, intending on getting a drink and needing to leave their lovey-dovey presence. I didn't like the look on Stefan's face when I told him about Brooke's intentions, nor the look he gave when Elena said she was happy Brooke was leaving.

Unfortunately the silence I hoped for is not being granted to me. _Such cruel fate. _I think to myself, sensing their presence once again behind me. I pour myself a drink and sit next to the fire. Doing what my brother does best, brooding.

"What's with you Damon?" Asks Elena, looking my way and perching on the arm of the chair next to Stefan.

"Nothing you'd understand." I tell her, talking into my now empty glass. I use my vampire speed to get up and pour myself another drink, thinking twice about it I decide to take the whole bottle, once again sitting back in the spot I was at.

Looking towards Stefan I nod my head at him and shake the glass, silently asking if he wants a drink. At the shake of his head I pour myself my third glass in just 5 minutes. "I think you should take it easy Damon." Says Elena in a concerned voice.

I just look at her and pour myself another, having already downed the previous glass. "I think I'm fine. I think you should keep your worrying to my brother." I tell her pointedly. She looks shocked and a little hurt.

Feigning uninterest in having hurt the trustful Elena Gilbert I turn back towards the fire and pour myself my 5th glass of bourbon this time. "Hey Damon that's not necessary now." Comes Stefan's voice, I turn to see him consoling his hurt girlfriend. He's kissing her lips and rubbing his thumb against her cheek.

"Why should I stop with my hurtful comebacks when it obviously brings you two closer together?" I ask him yet my eyes are on Elena. Yes she's beautiful, innocent, giving, and a wonderful friend to have but she's no Brooke. As if I conjured her up from my thoughts I smell strawberries and turn towards the door.

There she stands in all her golden glory. "Hey I'll have that drink now Damon." She says bouncing over to me, unaware of the other people in the room. She suddenly stops and looks up at Stefan. I forgot about her connection to him. From the look on Elena's face she doesn't know about it yet. I guess there is one thing he didn't tell her.

"Oh hey guys!" She says cheerfully. _What bit her and turned her into cheer queen? _I think to myself as I stare at the newest addition to this dreadfully weary room. "You were beautiful tonight Elena, I loved your dress." She says walking over to me yet speaking to Elena. I watch Stefan's face and see it changing from brooding to envious. _Wow baby bro jealous of me? Sheesh that's a first. _I suddenly become envious though knowing his jealousy is because of the elephant in the room which is Brooke Davis.

I hear another set of footsteps walking towards the room. "So where is this mystery girl Stefan?" Comes Ric's voice, at that Brooke shoots her hand in the air as if she's in class and they're taking role call.

I chuckle at her and hand her my glass of bourbon, she's gonna need it for the night we're about to have. She takes it and gulps down the brown liquid. "Well let's see what we can figure out, shall we?" She asks me taking my hand and leading me towards Ric, who is now standing next to the book shelves. I see Stefan clench his fist as I pass by him and Elena with Brookes hand in mine. I let go of it and swing my arm around her shoulders pulling her close to my side, pissing off my brother even more. He stands up and jerks Elena to her feet, apologizing for being so rough; their kissing now. Yuck!

"So this is your dad, eh?" Says Ric pointing towards a man in the picture, showing it to Brooke.

"Yup that's him, good ol dad." Brooke says looking at Ric, I can feel her stiffen and so I draw her into my enfolding arms.

"It's okay Brooke, I'm going to do my best to keep you from getting hurt." I whisper into her ear, she nods her head and smiles up at me, making my heart melt. "So what do you think Ric?" I ask my friend.

"First things first, Brooke your going to need to call your dad." He says looking at Brooke at that she trembles and looks up at me, as if waiting for approval.

"I think it's something you need to do Brooke, we need to try to figure this out before you leave us." I tell her, gazing into her frightened and sad eyes.

"Alright, just promise me one thing before I do it." She says looking up at me through her dark lashes, at my nod she goes on. "Promise me that you'll be there with me through every step of the way." She says taking my hand in hers.

"I promise Brooke Davis, I won't leave your side." I tell her kissing her knuckles, once again feeling that electrifying spark pass through my body, at the surprised look in her eyes I can tell she felt it too. I turn to Ric and nod at him. "She'll do it." I say to him, squeezing Brooke's hand in mine for reassurance.

"Alright than, what's his number?" Ric asks Brooke, taking out his cell phone.

"I'll call him, it'll be easier coming from my number." She says pulling it out from her pocket. She scrolls through the list of names, upon coming to dad she hits send, waiting for someone to pick up she taps her foot. "Dad?" She says "We need to talk." She tells the man on the other line, hearing the worry in his voice he asks where she is. "I'm in Mystic Falls, Virginia." She says to the older man, she hangs up squeezes the phone to her chest. "He's coming." She says softly.

* * *

**AN: **_Thank you all for reading this chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it. I think I am slowly loving the Brooke and Damon relationship. I might just change the couple to them instead of Stefan. We'll see what happens :) Now onto my personal Thank You's!_

_**Isabel camilla Scott: **__Thank you once again for reviewing. I love reading them. You are the only one who reads both my stories and reviews both of them, for that I am most greatful. I will definitely have some Daley? Interaction. I don't know what to call them..lol! Yes we will see their POV's in different towns. We'll see how the boys are coping without Brooke. But first we need to see what's going on with Brooke and her dad. I honestly don't know who I want with Brooke now, I am leaning more towards Damon because he is just super hot and I feel incredibly sorry for the man. He never gets the girl. I did make this story with the intention of it being Brefan though. We'll see what happens..Thanks again for the review! Hope you enjoyed this part :)_

_**nicaha23: **__Yay! Another reviewer, thank you for the review, I am glad you like this story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Hope to hear from you again :o)_


	10. Chapter 10: And then there was one

**AN: **_Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, and added me to their story alert list. I appreciate it very much. This chapter is Stefan's POV. Without further ado…Enjoy!_

* * *

My brother is enjoying himself, the way he's flaunting Brooke around in front of my face; if only I could get the hazel eyed girl out of my head. That seems to be impossible though. I can't shake her voice; or what she told me from my thoughts, they're consuming me. I can't believe she's leaving, just like that. She breezes in without a care in the world, not even caring about the fact that I bit her, let alone that she's part of some mythical world, literally part of it.

I had to tell Elena what happened. The guilt was eating me up inside. She wasn't happy about it, more about the fact that I bit some girl than about the fact that the girl was Brooke. She seems to be a bit jealous, although I can't tell if it's because of me and Brooke or because of Brooke and Damon. I can honestly say that she doesn't know about our emotional connection. No I couldn't tell her about that. That would have definitely hurt her.

Why does she have to go for? She could stay. I know perfectly why she feels as if she has to go. I wonder who she is really running away from; her "certain someone", Damon, or me? It probably has to do with a little bit of all three of us. I don't blame her though, I wouldn't want to be in the predicament she's in.

"You ready to go?" Elena asks me, breaking me from my thoughts. We're headed to the boarding house, Ric is supposed to meet us there.

"Yeah sure, let's go." I tell her walking her to the car, stopping to hold the door open for her; once she's in I slam it shut and make my way to the driver's side. I slide in and start the car, heading towards my house and the earlier topic of discussion.

"Why do you think Damon saved her?" She asks me looking out the passenger window.

"To be honest with you I don't really know. Maybe it's because he doesn't want a mess to clean up, it's easier to help someone, than just let them die I guess." I tell her, hoping to ease the curiosity. I wondered the same thing on many occasion.

"He's big on not wanting any other vampire leaving their track marks here. He likes it here, whether he admits it or not." I say to my curious girlfriend. "Hey, it's okay. We're going to figure everything out. I'm just glad you're not in any danger this time." I admit to her.

She looks towards me at that and a look of irritation flashes through her eyes, it's replaced by understanding. "So am I." She replies.

The looks she just gave me leaves me puzzled. Why did she seem so annoyed when I said that to her? I can't help it if she always seems like a damsel in distress. It's what comes with the territory of being in her position. Not many times in your life do you meet or know you are a doppelganger. Also how many times do you come across vampires? Or people who have lived for centuries? Not many, I can tell you that.

I was just being honest with her, I thought she appreciates that, I know I surely do. "Elena I want to thank you for being so understanding about this whole situation." I tell her taking her hand into mine and kissing the back of it.

She in turn squeezes my hand. "Of course Stefan, I'll always be here for you, you know that. I love you." She says looking my way.

I pull over to the side of the road and grab her face into my hands. "I love you too." I tell her quietly just before I bring her lips to mine in a sweet kiss. It suddenly turns hot and she's crawling over the center console, placing herself in my lap. She's kissing my eyes, cheeks, mouth. I can feel my vampire urges start to surface.

I clench my hands behind her back and she looks into my eyes, holding my face to hers. "It's okay Stefan, I'm here, I am not going anywhere." She says holding my face in the palm of her hands.

My eyes go back to normal and she resumes kissing me. I do enjoy making out with her. It's got to be one of my favorite past times, but we really need to get to the house; at least before Brooke decides to make her getaway.

I gently ease her back into her seat, she doesn't seem too happy about that. "I'm sorry Elena I just think we should hurry up and get there. I don't want to stand Alaric up." I joke to her, hoping to ease some of the tension.

I take her hand in mine and give her a smile, she smiles back, thankfully. The car is silent for the rest of the ride, my hand still resting in hers. We pull up to the massive boarding house and just sit in the car for a minute. Me; trying to get control of myself and block out the thoughts of Brooke Davis, and God only knows what my now shy girlfriend is thinking.

We make our way into the house. "Where do you think they are?" She asks walking towards the entrance to the library, since that's Damon's favorite spot. I guide her to the room that is currently housing the object of our current dilemma. Her thoughts don't seem to want to leave me alone. I can hear and feel the want and need that she has for my raven haired brother.

This is torture for me, not a gift as so many people would be led to believe. Maybe it would be a gift if we were together or if it was between Elena and I, but not like this. I know, I know, I have no right to be upset about her wanting my philandering brother. I just know he'll hurt her though; he's never been in a committed relationship, as far as I know.

We make it to the room just in time to see Damon exiting it. I can sense that she's sad, extremely so. Her sadness is so overwhelming that I just want to walk into that room and take her into my arms; to comfort her, even if it's because of my brother. I guess they didn't have such a decent conversation after all. I am so lost in my thoughts and her feelings that I didn't notice that I'm the only one standing in the hall. I catch up and follow Elena into the library.

I'm guessing Damon needs a drink. I will probably need one soon enough. Before I know it Damon's hurt Elena's feelings. I don't even know what he's said I just scold him for it anyway, like he'll listen to me. To make her feel better I kiss her soft lips. I can feel my brother's blue eyed gaze on me; he's probably condemning me to hell or something.

Oh well fat chance of that, he'll just have to deal with our public displays of affection. I can feel her before I see her. I can't help but stare at the all too cheerful girl, bouncing over to Damon. I immediately feel a tinge of jealousy. I guess she felt that emotion because she's staring right at me; all is quiet in the room, as if we're the only two people in it. I'm immediately thrown back into reality by her cheerful "Hey guys!"

I just nod at her and Elena gives her a bright smile; trying to be supportive, _that's my girl_ I think to myself. As if time sped up Brooke is walking past me with Damon's hand in her own. My jerk of a brother drops it to pull her close by her shoulders. What a d***head.

I have to block them out of my mind. I can't seem to do that though with him flaunting her about all over the place. I know he's trying to piss me off too. Not being able to take it anymore I excuse myself from the group, seeing as how Elena is busy talking to Damon anyway. I walk out of the library and out the back door, sitting upon the brick wall that's in the back of the house.

I just lean against the wall and look out at the moon, patiently waiting for Brooke's dad to arrive. It's a nice night out. I don't know why I don't ever take the time out to enjoy it more often. I hear footsteps come up behind me; that's not necessary though, I can feel the concern from a mile away.

"Hey what are you doing out here all alone?" Comes a raspy voice, I look up into the golden brown eyes of Brooke Davis. I feel my breath catch in my throat; she looks so damn beautiful in the pale light of the moon.

I can't do anything but smile at the concerned girl standing before me. "I'm okay Brooke you don't have to worry about me." I tell her looking back up at the moon.

"I know you are, I just can't help it, I feel a sort of protectiveness when it comes to you." She says, nudging my legs away so she can sit next to me.

"Huh, well gee thanks for making me feel like I'm 7 instead of 17." At the raise of her eyebrow I say, "You know what I mean."

She just giggles and nudges my shoulder with hers. "Yeah I do, I just thought it was funny, seeing as how you're over a hundred years old." She says all the while laughing.

"Ha-ha, very funny." I tell her sarcastically, not being able to stop the gigantic smile that I feel on my lips.

"Alright, alright old man; don't bite me again please." She says holding up her hands to her neck.

I just laugh at her and look out into the tree line. "What are you doing out here, for real Brooke?" I ask her, the mood taking on a serious note.

"I couldn't let you come out here alone Stefan. I hope you didn't forget that I can feel you too. Even if you feel like you've turned your feelings off, I can still feel you. All I have to do is concentrate on you." She says looking my way; at least I think she is, seeing as how I can feel a pair of eyes on the side of my face.

"How could I forget something like that?" I ask her as she stares into my eyes. God, what I would give to kiss her right now. I stand up suddenly and use my vampire speed to run out into the woods, leaving her sitting there on the brick wall.

I had to get myself out of that situation or I don't know what I would've done. I am finally admitting to myself that I have feelings for Brooke Davis. Feelings that I know I shouldn't be having, but they're there nonetheless. I yell at the top of my lungs, trying to yell out the unwanted feelings I am having for a near stranger.

Feeling bad for just leaving her there on the back porch I run as fast as I can back to the spot I left her in. She is still there, standing now, a shocked expression on her face. I just walk up to her and pull her into my arms, holding her tightly to me. "I'm sorry Brooke. I didn't mean to leave you." I felt her emotions as if they were my own, abandonment.

I feel her body shake and I can feel my shirt getting damp from the wetness of her tears. "I'm truly sorry, I just couldn't stand here any longer with you looking the…" I trail off trying to think of something to explain the way she looks, not thinking of anything I just say. "The way you do."

She just scoffs and gently pulls back from our embrace. "It's okay Stefan. It's not your fault. It's just something I am so used to. I just didn't think it would hurt as much as it did, the thought of you just leaving me." She says to me softly. I lift her chin up with my finger so I can look into her beautiful eyes again; knowing she's leaving tomorrow makes me not want to miss an opportunity to look at her so freely again.

"I know." She says staring into my eyes. "I'm going to miss you too." She tells me as she pulls me in for another hug. As she pulls away she takes my hand into hers. "I'm also going to miss your brother, very much." She says gently, as if she doesn't want to start a war.

"I know you are." I tell her surprising her, she wasn't expecting me to say something like that I guess. "I get it Brooke. You like him. I understand." I tell the girl who has the power to break my heart and to fill it back up again. "You don't know how much I wish I was in his place." I tell her softly. "To be able to be with you freely, without any convictions nor hesitations." I admit to her.

"Oh Stefan, you shouldn't be saying this." She says a pleading look in her eyes.

"It doesn't matter anyway, I'm already thinking it." I say to her, making her blush. "Why haven't you two gotten together than yet?" I ask her, curious as to what the answer is.

"Well because our emotions are all mixed up." She says looking down into her hands.

"I know Brooke, it is okay, really. I know all about my brother and his infatuation for my girlfriend." I tell her, hoping she'll be okay to talk now.

"Well okay than. I know he has feelings for Elena, I can't be in that situation again." She says to me, holding my hand in hers. "My ex-boyfriend; Lucas, also happens to be my 'certain someone.' Well he cheated on me with my ex-best friend." She says looking down into her lap again, she's fidgeting with her fingers, that's how I can tell she's nervous.

"Despite all my brother's flaws, trust me there are a lot." At that she giggles, making me laugh as well. "He has a good heart, he just doesn't like to show it. I think if he got the chance to be with you Brooke, he would do anything in his power to not only keep you safe but your heart as well." I tell the girl that I am infatuated with.

It's killing me inside, this pushing her towards my brother. "Hey Brooke?" I ask her, trying to get her attention. "Please don't tell Damon we talked about this, he'd never let me live this down. I'd rather him just not know." I chuckle under my breath.

"Of course Stefan, you know what?" She asks me, grabbing both my hands and taking them into her own. "You're a really good friend. I know how you feel about me right now, I commend you for doing this. By helping me with my Damon problem." She says with a flick of her wrist. "I really do appreciate it." She tells me squeezing my hands.

"We'd better get back inside, I have a feeling we're about to meet this mysterious father of yours." I tell her pulling her to her feet and bringing her close to my side, keeping her there for support.

We see Damon down the hall, looking into a room, probably looking for Brooke. I feel her start to tremble with excitement at seeing my impulsive brother. I can't help but feel a sort of sadness at this. She's looking up at me now, standing on her tip toes she brushes her lips against my cheek, settling her feet back on the ground she looks up at me her eyes apologetic. I just nod at her and send her off to my brother.

Damon spots her and quickens his pace to catch up to her. "There you are, I was wondering where you went." He says grabbing hold of her hands. She wraps her arms around his waist and he rests his chin upon her head, looking in my direction he just nods his head. They part from their embrace and he tucks her into his side, throwing his arm around her shoulders he leads her back to the library. She turns and looks back at me giving me a small smile.

My heart breaks at that smile. I feel as if my world is crashing down around me. I just handed her over to my philandering brother. _What did I just do?_ I think to myself holding my fist to my gut, suddenly feeling nauseous. I look to the side and see Elena standing at the end of the hall. Feeling guilty for what I am feeling about a certain hazel eyed girl, and for watching said girl walk away from me into the arms of my brother I punch the wall and do a 180; using my vampire speed I run out of that house and into the moonlit night.

I continue to run, I pass the sign that welcomes you to Mystic Falls. It is only here do I stop in a field and scream at the top of my lungs. I continue to scream, hoping to get out all my agression, all my unhappiness, all my jealousy. Remembering that I left Elena standing in the hall I decide to head back to the house, I do want to know what's going on after all. I take my time though, since there doesn't seem to be anything left for me anymore.

**20 minutes later**

I walk into the house the way I left. Elena is sitting on a chair in the hall, silently crying into her hands. She hears a noise and looks up to see my crushed features. I walk over to her and kneel down in front of her. "Brooke's dad just arrived." She says to me quietly.

Not caring about that anymore I take her hand into mine and kiss the palm of it. "I'm sorry Elena. I do love you; that is why I have to be honest with you. I have feelings for Brooke, when I bit her something happened between us, we can feel what the other is feeling now." I tell her looking up into her beautiful brown eyes, sadness engulfing them. "I've been trying to fight these feelings but I can't seem to shake them." I admit to her.

She pulls her hands from mine and places her head into them, crying some more. "Why Stefan? Haven't I been doing everything I should be doing? Am I not a good girlfriend to you?" She asks into her hands.

"You've done everything right Elena, please don't ever think you didn't. I love you very much. I just have feelings, strong ones for Brooke. I didn't want to keep something like that from you." I tell the girl I'm in love with.

"I don't know if I can deal with this right now Stefan." She says finally looking at me.

"I understand." I tell her pulling my hands back into my lap.

"I need some time to myself Stefan and you obviously need some time also, to get your head and your heart right." She says squeezing her arms to her stomach. I know what she's feeling right now. I felt the very same thing just moments before. "I will still be here for you though, I promised you that." She says standing up.

She has such a good heart, a reason why I love her so much. "I'm sorry Elena." I don't know what else to say to her. What do you say to someone you love after you tell them you have feelings for someone else?

"Thank you Stefan, for telling me. Not a lot of guys actually would, they'd just cheat, so thank you for not cheating on me and making it worse." She says looking up at me from her seat on the chair, she hasn't moved. "Let's go see what's going on with Brooke, shall we?" She says standing up, I nod and tell her I'll be in there in a moment.

"Okay." She says wrapping her arms around me and giving me a light squeeze. I hug her back quickly before she pulls her arms back to her sides, she nods her head once and spins on her heels, heading back to the library.

I watch her walk away and can't help but feel my heart fall into the bottom of my shoes, so far I've watched two women walk away from me. _Love stinks! _I think to myself as I head back to the library to see what the mystery surrounding Brooke Davis is.

* * *

**AN: **_Thank you all for reading this chapter. I truly appreciate it. Please don't forget to hit that little review button. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I am feeling for Stefan right now. I am glad he was being honest, that's just the type of guy he is though, a gentleman._

**_anon: _**_I think I might do that. I took off the pairing in the story, because I am truly confused as to who I want her with. I might try her out with both? At the rate it's going it looks like she will definitely be with Damon in the end. _

**_nicaha23: _**_I am glad your liking my story. I thank you for reviewing. I think I am heading in that direction, of Bramon. I just can't help but love Brefan though, they would be cute together as well. My affection of Damon might win out though. I feel sad that he never gets the girl. Stay tuned to find out what happens next :o)_

**_Isabel camilla Scott: _**_Thank you so much for the review. I get so happy seeing your reviews. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will definitely be bringing Haley into the mix very soon. I think when Brooke heads to New York. Brooke and Stefan will always have their connection. So they'll always be there for eachother, especially when they're needed. I am seriously thinking about changing it to Bramon, I was watching youtube vids of them and it inspired me to write them as endgame, we'll see. Now that Stefan's single I may make it a competition for Brooke's hand. It'll definitely make more drama! I am sorry to hear about your cousin, RIP. Get well soon, with your surgery. I am also sorry to hear about your fight with your mom and brothers. _


	11. Chapter 11: The return of the father

**AN: **_Thank you to all who read, reviewed, and added me to their story alert list. I truly appreciate it. This chapter will be in Brooke's POV. I am sorry I have taken a long time to post this chapter. My baby boy has been sick with the flu. He's all better now, thank God! It is a little longer than it normally is, so I hope that makes up for it ;) Without further ado…Enjoy!_

* * *

My heart is breaking for Stefan. I know what it feels like when the person you have feelings for does not reciprocate those feelings. I know he's with Elena but I can't help but feel sorry for him; especially when I can literally feel what he's experiencing right now.

My heart lies with someone else though. It has since earlier tonight, maybe even since I met him. He did save my life after all, or meant to anyway; considering I can't die by the supernatural. I look up and see Elena staring at me curiously, deciding to be respectable I get up and walk over to her.

"Hi." I tell the brown eyed beauty. I don't know what I was thinking, how could I ever compete with a girl as beautiful as her? She's got that perfectly tanned skin, long dark hair, and such soft brown eyes.

"Hey." She says in reply. "I'm sorry if I was rude earlier, at the pageant." She apologizes to me.

"Oh it's fine really. I would've been the same if not even bitchier if I thought someone was coming around my man." I tell her giggling.

She laughs quietly before saying, "Well thanks for understanding then." She says looking at me.

"No problem." I tell her, running a hand through my hair, feeling a knot I use my fingers as a comb. "How long have you two been together?" I ask her referring to her and Stefan.

"We actually just got together a couple of weeks into the school year." She says digging into her purse. "I jumped on it fast I know. I just felt an instant connection to him though, something I can't explain." She says looking up from her purse for a second to smile up at me.

"I understand, trust me." I tell her glancing over at Damon. He's talking to Alaric about something, probably about the current situation we're all in. Of course he's got a drink in hand, I snicker at that and roll my eyes, my attention once again on Elena.

I guess she found what she was looking for, because she's just watching me. "You really like him don't you?" She asks softly.

I look down into my lap, still trying to untangle my hair with my fingers; feeling her eyes on me I lift my eyes to meet hers. "Yes, I do." I admit to her.

She just nods her head and hands me a brush, gesturing towards my knotted hair. I thank her and take the object from her hands. "He's had a pretty rough time, being a vampire and all. I know he puts on a front as a 'bad ass' but he's got a heart like putty. Please whatever you do, don't hurt him. He deserves to be happy and I can see that you can give that to him." She says while playing some music off her phone.

At my questioning look she points to her ears and then looks over at Damon. Right I forgot about his incredible hearing. I just giggle and continue to brush out the knot in my hair. "Do you have feelings for him?" I ask while handing the brush back to her, finally removing the obnoxious tangle.

"To be honest I did, I sort of still do. I don't think any girl that's met either of the Salvatore brothers can say they don't have feelings for them." She smiles at me. "I'm with Stefan though and honestly I could never, not have him in my life. He's the air I breathe. I love him right down to my core." She explains.

"I wish I could have that. That's all a girl really wants, is to love and be loved. I thought I had that once, you don't know how wrong I was about that." I tell her shaking my head. At her insistence I explain the dynamics of the triangle from hell and Luke's recent confession. "You can see why I am still skeptical about it all. That's also one of the reasons why I can't let myself be with Damon right now. I am unsure about my feelings." I confess to her, for some reason I feel a sort of kinship to the girl at my side.

"You also have Stefan to deal with." She says quietly. "It's okay really; I mean I confessed to you earlier that I sort of have feelings for Damon." She says rolling her eyes a bit. "I know Stefan also feels something for you. It looks like we have an even bigger triangle than we thought." She says throwing back her head with laughter.

I can't help but laugh right along with her. "What a mess we are, huh?" I state to her, before I know it Damon comes walking over to us a confused look upon his face.

"Hey girls, did I miss something, what's so funny?" He asks with his arms spread to either side.

We both look at him and then look at each other and we start cracking up with laughter again. He just shakes his head and walks off. "What was that about?" Alaric asks him.

"Who knows what goes on in the mind of women;" Damon answers back.

We just start giggling again, if he only knew; our laughter dying down she gets up, "I'm going to go check on Stefan." She says smiling at me, I just nod and watch her walk out the door. _I think I just made a new friend. _ I think to myself.

Suddenly Damon is at my side, guiding me to the front of the house. "Are you ready?" He asks me, I give him a questioning look. "If my hearing is correct someone is outside that door." He looks at me, a concerned look upon his face.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I tell him, glancing down the hall to see Elena standing there watching us. I give her a shy smile, receiving a supportive one in return. "Can we just wait till he knocks or something?" I ask him wringing my hands.

"Yeah sure, hey it's okay." He tells me pulling my chin up to look at him. "It's going to be okay. Remember I'll be here every step of the way." He promises me pulling me in for a hug. I wrap my arms around his waist and breathe in his musky smell. _Oh how I love the feeling of being in his arms. _ I think to myself.

I jump out of his arms at the sound of a knock on the door. Trying to calm my nerves I walk up to it; Damon at my side, ready to answer it. Taking a breath I reach for the knob and come face to face with my father. I feel my breath catching in my throat, now that I have an idea as to what he is I can see he's not aged a day since the last time I saw him. He looks exactly the same as in the picture with the Salvatore brothers, and in the pictures of me as a baby, however rare they are.

"Daddy…" I say my words trailing off.

"Brooke dear, now what may I ask brought you here?" He asks, his attention solely on me, not even looking at Damon.

"Won't you come in daddy?" I ask him stepping back into the safe haven of the house and a little bit closer to Damon.

He walks into the house easily removing his coat he hands it to Damon, finally acknowledging his presence. "Be a good lad and hang that up will you?" He turns towards me, "Make sure to hang it properly, no one likes a wrinkled coat." He tosses over his shoulder, taking my arm and looping it into his; he walks into the library as if he knew exactly where to go.

_This is getting weirder and weirder by the minute. _I can't help but think as I observe him pouring himself a glass of bourbon, Damon's drink of choice. I smile softly to myself thinking about the raven haired man.

"You know Brooke it's not a good idea for you to be all starry eyed over that boy." He says I am assuming he's referring to Damon. "Being with him will only bring you pain." He says sternly.

"I don't know what you're talking about daddy. I am not starry eyed over him. Anyway since when did you care about anything that has to do with me?" He just looks at me at that.

Ignoring my question he sits and brings his leg up to rest on the other one, rotating the glass in his hand, stirring the drink in the process. "Ah, speak of the devil." He says mischievously, tipping his glass at Damon before taking a swig of it.

Damon sarcastically smiles back at him, coming to sit next to me. As he sits down I notice my dad clenching his hand into a fist. I try to ignore him and look up at the man that's slowly starting to take over my heart and my senses.

"_I'm right here."_ He mouths to me flashing me a supportive smile. I smile back at him and look over to the man in question.

"Okay daddy, can you please tell me what's going on?" I ask my father who is still lounging in the love seat.

"What do you mean dear?" He asks me a glint to his eyes.

"I found something unusual." I tell him quietly, not sure as to how to break it to him.

"Really, hmm…What is it then? Please tell me and don't drag it out." He demands to me, capturing me in a pointed look. "She was always one for the 'dramatics' or so her mother would say, ever since she was a child." He says to no one in particular.

I walk over to Alaric and take the photograph he's holding out to me, seeing his reassuring smile gives me a little more confidence. I turn and walk over to my father, sensing an extreme rush of sadness I accidently drop the picture, shattering the glass.

On it's way down I guess the frame sliced my thigh, I can feel blood running down my leg. I can feel the overwhelming desire to drink, before I know it Stefan is at my side; his eyes are black and veiny. He seems to be waging an inner war, deciding to act on his urges I can see his canines bearing down on my neck.

Suddenly he's flying through the air and hitting the far side of the wall. What seems to be my dad is holding him up in the air by the neck. I quickly glance at Damon, who's at my side, "Please Damon, help Stefan. My dad…" I say to him, not able to finish my sentence, not wanting to think about the outcome of what will happen.

He is gone in a flash, at my dad's back he is pounding on it, to no avail he picks up a log and slams it against my dad's back. Still not doing anything but annoy my father he picks up the broken pieces of wood and stabs it through his back, I can see the other end poking out of his chest; that alone releases his hold on Stefan.

Finally realizing what's been done I run over to my dad screaming, "Daddy! No!" I yell, trying to push Damon aside, I feel a pair of arms encircling my waist; I turn around to see Ric holding me back.

I can't do anything but sob into his chest, a few minutes later I hear a ferocious growl emerge from the slumped body of my father. Stefan still recovering from being almost choked to death is picked up and thrown across the room, Damon rushes to his side once again. I can hardly tell what is going on, they are moving so fast. All I know is they are all fighting, not being able to take it anymore I squirm my way out of Ric's arms and run over to the trio.

"Daddy, stop it now!" I yell at the top of my lungs. I see Elena holding her hand to her mouth from the corner of my eye. "Please!" I yell again.

The fighting has stopped and my dad is at my side, hauling me up into his arms he strolls out the door. It takes a moment for me to realize what's going on. "Daddy, stop please. Put me down." I tell him pounding on his back. He doesn't stop till he gets to his car. He sits me in the back and pulls out a first aid kit.

I don't know what to say at this point so I just watch my father as he bandages up my leg. I stare at my dad and close my eyes, wanting to remember this moment for the rest of my life. As far back as I could remember I don't remember my father ever doing something like this for me, not since I was a very little girl; even then it was but a few times.

"You can open your eyes now Brooke." He tells me patting me on my other leg. "Do you still get nervous by the sight of blood?" He asks, looking up at me.

"Yes I suppose I do." I tell him a confused look upon my face. "How did you know about that?" I ask him.

"Oh Brooke I know a lot more than you know." He says a sad smile upon his face. "I suppose you have a lot of questions for me now." He says taking note of the confusion upon mine.

"So do the Salvatore brothers that your so fond of." He says gesturing towards the duo whom are currently standing by the front door. "You've got a lot on your plate right now kiddo. You're going to have a lot of fun choosing." He says looking from them to me. "Don't worry they can't hear us, not at this distance." He says calmly.

"What do you mean choosing?" I ask looking at him shyly, understanding finally dawning on me I open my mouth to say something; quickly closing it when I can't find the right words.

"Let's just say that I know what's on their mind." He says closing up the first aid kit. Helping me down from the back of the SUV he says, "Shall we?" gesturing towards the boarding house.

I take his hand and walk with him towards the massive structure. Enjoying this rare moment with my father I lean my head against his arm. I pass both Salvatore brothers, giving them a small smile as we enter the home.

"I know you all have a lot of questions for me. One at a time though. They will all be answered, well most of them anyhow." My father says sitting back down on the love seat, after he deposited me onto the chair that's closes to him.

I can see Stefan make his way towards me, he doesn't make it very close before my dad interrupts his movements by shooting an arm out, halting his steps. I see Elena's face turn from sad to concerned, I remind myself to talk to her about what's going on later.

Stefan looks down at my father, his fist clenched at his side, seconds later he's looking towards me, a haunted look within his eyes. "Daddy, it's okay." I reassure my dad, he hesitates for a moment before letting him pass by.

Stefan hands me the picture I was going to show my father earlier before we all got interrupted. "Thanks Stefan." I tell him, reaching up to gently squeeze his hand, letting it go I show the photograph to my father.

"This is what I wanted to show you daddy. This is why you're here." I say to the older man next to me.

"Hmm…" he says trailing off. "I see; you're wondering if this is in fact me." He states, at the nod of my head he goes on. "Well these two gentlemen should be able to tell you that, after all they are in the picture with me." He says matter of factly.

I look to both Salvatore brothers but they look as if they're at a loss. I turn back to look at my father.

"They probably don't remember me. It was such a long time ago, although they should." He says with a far off look to his eyes. "No I don't see why they would be, they were too occupied with a girl. A girl who looked exactly like the lovely Ms. Elena Gilbert." He says looking towards Elena, she seems uneasy, being singled out like that.

"I'm guessing you're the doppelganger." He says speaking to Elena.

"Yes I am." She replies, twisting her hands into each other, Stefan is at her side in moments, holding her close.

"You leave her alone." Stefan says to my dad, glaring at him.

My dad smirks and averts his eyes to Stefan. "You know the exact reason why I did that." Richard Davis says to the green eyed boy. "You would've hurt her." He continues. "I know you didn't want to but you would have and I wasn't about to stand around while you drank the life from my daughter." He says pointedly, staring Stefan down.

At my confused look he turns to me and explains. "It's one of the many gifts that I have dear." He raises his hand and gestures towards everyone in the room. "I know what each and every one of you are thinking." He says with a glint to his eyes.

At that confession everyone shuffles their feet. _Oh my gawd! My dad knows what I've been thinking? Shit! _I think to myself. I guess he noticed the embarrassment on my face, because he's looking at me with concern. "What's wrong Brooke?"

"Uh nothing, it's just I don't know what to do now; I mean you know my thoughts dad, that's a little embarrassing." I tell my dad, looking down at my shoe clad feet.

"It's okay Brooke; you're the only one that I can't read." He says matter of factly. "Honest, I really don't know what you're thinking." He says easing my mind.

"So Mr. Davis can you tell us all how old you are?" Alaric asks, finally making his voice heard, at Damon's snicker he looks at him and says, "What? You know we were all thinking it."

"I've been around for 13 centuries." My father says all the while staring at me, to be sure I won't faint or to be sure I won't run away. I start to hyperventilate.

"Brooke…" Damon says starting to walk over to me; I can see the concern and astonishment etched on his face.

"She'll be alright." My father tells him.

"13 centuries?" Stefan asks incredulously.

Damon turns to my father, "Is Brooke even your daughter?" He asks, providing no room for argument.

"Yes she is." He answers; walking over to me he takes my hand. "If you can believe it or not I've only had a few children. You are my only girl." He tells me, at that I burst into tears. He automatically takes me into his arms, rubbing his hands in a circle on my back. "It's alright 'ma belle petite fille'." Hearing those words from my past makes more tears spring forth; "ne pleure pas ma chérie."

"What's he saying?" Alaric whispers to Stefan.

"He called her his beautiful baby girl, he's telling her not to cry my darling." Damon whispers back, surprising the gathered group of listeners. "What?" He asks them looking at the shocked expressions on their faces. "I have lived for 100+ years, I've gotten around." He tells them, folding his arms across his chest.

"Don't we know it!" Elena scoffs, causing Stefan and Alaric to snicker. Damon just shoots her a glare.

"How is it possible that you procreate?" Damon once again asks my father, he always seems to be the one to ask the difficult questions.

"There was a lady names Esther, she turned her children into vampires to protect them from the werewolves. I was bitten by one of them. Being that she was my mother's best friend and I my mom's only child she made it so I could be like any other human, just a vampire as well. She gave eternal life to my mother, who unfortunately passed on, she wanted to go; she said it was her time and that no one should have lived as long as she had." He confesses; a haunted look in his eyes.

"She also made it so none of my descendants could die by the hand of the supernatural. Of course, my mother was a witch as well, a pretty powerful one at that. They helped each other with the spells. No one else knows about me or my family being able to procreate. I'd like to keep it that way." He warns to the other occupants in the room.

"Say Brooke turned into a vampire, would it be possible for her to have children?" Asks Elena; of course another girl asks the question of being able to have babies.

"Yes as long as she has my blood running through her veins, she can." He states matter of factly. "Which is why it is highly important that no one find out about her or her line of family." He says to everyone in the room. "Now if that's all I shall be going. Brooke, walk me to the car." He calls over his shoulder.

I nod my head and take the coat Damon is offering to me, the one he hung up earlier, smiling I touch his cheek with my fingers. I run out after my father, who is by this time at the car already.

"Brooke, please be careful. Despite what you may think of me, I love you very much. I am sorry I wasn't in your life as often as you would've liked but I had my reasons. I was trying to protect you. Besides, your mother didn't want me around much, not after she found out." He tells me softly.

At my shocked expression he pulls me in for a hug. I cherish this rare moment. "I love you too daddy." I tell my father, watching him get in the driver's side of the car.

"You go to New York Brooke. Live your life to its fullest, make your dreams come true. I know you can do it, I'm very proud of you." He tells me, his eyes suddenly become filled with water. "I want you to do all that before you make your decision." He pleads with me.

I nod at him, not fully understanding what decision I will make, all I know is he's concerned about it. "I will daddy." I promise him.

"Alright; call me when you get to New York, we'll look for apartments together, okay?" He asks boastfully.

"That'll be wonderful." I tell him, waving till the car disappears.

I hold my hand to my chest and think about how this crazy night just turned into a night to remember. If it did anything at all, it brought my father back to me.

"Hey Brooke, are you okay?" Stefan asks coming up from behind me.

I turn to look at him, "I'm great actually never have I felt this good in my life." I admit to the green eyed vampire.

"About earlier…" He trails off, "I'm so sorry for what I did, or what I was about to do." He says softly, slowly closing the gap between us.

"Oh Stefan, I understand, I hope my dad didn't hurt you too bad." I tell him giggling, even though I shouldn't be, because it wasn't very funny at the time. "Where are the others?" I ask him curiously, looking around his body to see that no one was behind him.

"They're in the house discussing the new information." He says, all the while getting closer.

He's finally closed the gap that's been between us. I suddenly feel very lightheaded. "Stefan, what's going on?" I ask him softly my hands coming to rest on the rock hard abs of his stomach, hoping to keep some distance between us.

"Elena and I have decided to take a break from one another. I couldn't truly be with her, when my mind and heart seem to be so focused on you." He says breathily.

I can feel my pulse quicken, being this close to him is intoxicating. I haven't fully let go of my feelings for this boy, no not a boy, very much a man. _Come on get a hold of yourself Brooke. _I think to myself as my fingers are splayed across the expanse of muscle that's underlying his t-shirt.

I shake my head and close my eyes to try to rid myself of the wild and crazy thoughts that are floating through my mind. He gently lays his hands upon my shoulders, slowly bringing me closer and closer. Right before our lips were about to touch I hear a sweet, gentle voice call my name; the voice that I've been hearing in my dreams, this past night.

"Brooke, there you are I've-" He stops short upon seeing me in a compromising position with his green eyed brother; his blue eyes seem to be on fire.

"I'm sorry I got distracted." I say to him, I turn to look up into Stefan's unreadable eyes. I apologize and flee the scene of the brothers. Not stopping to look back or answer Elena's call of worry I run till I make it to the safe haven of my temporary room. I lock the door and pull out my bag. _It's time for me to get out of here. _I think to myself as I start to throw clothes and other accessories into my travel bag.

"I only hope New York doesn't have as much drama as I'm currently in." I murmur to myself, lord if I only knew how much drama I just caused I'd have a tv show about myself.

* * *

**AN:**_ Thank you to all who read this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it! Please don't forget to leave a review to let me know what y'all thought. _

_**nicaha23: **__Thank you for the review. I hope you liked this chapter, I know I know Brooke and Stefan, I get more torn between this love triangle more than any other! It does make for exciting reading though, don't you think?_

_**Guest: **__Thank you for the review, I enjoy reading any and all reviews. I am glad you are enjoying this story!_

_**bookfreak25: **__Someone after my own heart, haha, yay another Brefan shipper! I love those two. I always see Bramon stories, or Bramon vids, even Brol (brooke and kol)? for some odd reason. I don't see those two at all, besides I don't think Kol is that handsome, not as much as Stefan or Damon. Thank you for the review, I truly do appreciate it. _ _I am so happy to hear that you like my story. I do see that for Brefan as well. He is just such a gentleman. Someone that I know will always treat her right, I can't help but feel for Damon though, he never gets the girl! I am still torn between the two._

_**Isabel camilla Scott: **__Once again I could not live without seeing one of your reviews, my loyal reader. I love reading what you have to say. I hope you liked this chapter. You love Brooke with both couples as well, we can see how it goes. Yes the Daley interaction will happen soon. Brooke will unfortunately be leaving next chapter, as we all can see. I can forsee Brooke making her way back to Mystic Falls in the future. I know what you mean about the jealousy factor. I love reading about it too. We like when our men fight for us! It just shows how much they care about you, although sometimes it gets taken too far and they get insane, lol. I hope you enjoyed the Brelena interaction. I am off to write the next chapter for Save me from being alone. :o) See you soon!_


	12. Chapter 12: Game on dear brother

**AN: **_Thank you to all who have read, reviewed, and added me to their story alert list, I greatly appreciate it :) I have been watching youtube videos of Brefan & Bramon (more so bramon) and it has inspired me. I love this story and I must continue it, if not for myself than for all of you :) This chapter will be in Damon's POV. Without further ado...Enjoy_

* * *

I wake up to a pounding in my head, like a jackhammer, and a god awful light. I raise my hands to shield my eyes from the wretched sun. The object of my loathing standing before me with his arms crossed over his chest. "Get up." He says harshly.

I just look at him with such revulsion in my eyes. "I'll get up when I damn well feel like it." I say to my little brother, falling back in bed and throwing the covers back over my head, trying to dull the ache in my head.

I hear his footsteps receding, sounding like nails being hammered into a coffin, "I thought you'd like to know that Brooke's gone." He says leaving such a crushing blow to my chest.

At hearing those words I feel as if someone reached into my chest cavity, grabbed a hold of my heart, and yanked with all their might. I instantly jolt out of bed; regretting that movement I sit back down and try to come back to my center of gravity, lowering my head into the palm of my hands I can't help but think back to the previous night.

_**"Elena and I have decided to take a break from one another. I couldn't truly be with her, when my mind and heart seem to be so focused on you." I hear my brother say, I walk further outside and see him talking to Brooke. **_

_**I can't let this happen. I can't help but think of why neither of them have told me of what happened, granted we were having a pretty rough night just now; but still. Now baby bro has the perfect opportunity to act on his feelings for Brooke, feelings I know exist; in fact it's probably because of those feelings that he and Elena are no longer together. I use my vampire speed to get close to them. **_

_**Walking up I can see how close they are to one another. I decide to make my presence known. "Brooke, there you are I've-" I stop short upon seeing her in a compromising position with my green eyed brother; I know my eyes are on fire. **_

_**"I'm sorry I got distracted." She says to me, she turns to look up into Stefan's eyes, apologizes to both of us and flees. What I just whitnessed is more than enough to make me not go after her; for I know she still has feelings for my little brother. I just watch her go, imagining her running to her room and probably crying on her bed. **_

_**I look towards my brother; agony is written all over his face. He's going to brood again, geeze great! I think to myself as I walk back towards the house, heading to the library. I ignore the stares and whispers of Alaric and Elena, pulling a bottle of bourbon from the liquor cabinet I take it and walk over to the chair that's closest to the fireplace and bring the smooth amber liquid to my lips. **_

_**Before I know it I am being hauled into Alaric and my wretched brother's arms and thrown haphazardly on my unmade bed, where I drift off to sleep; the now empty bottle of bourbon lying upon the foot of my bed. **_

Okay so I got piss drunk last night, well who wouldn't? Considering the night I had. I found out that the girl that I'm falling in love with can bear weird little non vampire children, will be prone to other vampires coming to get her for that reason alone, who still has feelings for my brooding brother; who is now recently single, thanks to Elena who apparently couldn't keep a hold on her man.

Maybe it's for the best that Brooke Davis is gone. I don't want to get into another competition with Stefan over yet another girl. I always seem to lose that game. I pull on a buttoned down shirt but leave it unbuttoned and head to the parlor. I see Stefan standing next to one of the large windows. I walk over to the liquor cart and pour myself a drink. "Want one?" I ask him, at his silence I walk over to the couch and plop down upon it, stretching my legs out and resting it over the arm of the chair; bringing one arm behind my head.

"What are we going to do about this Damon?" Stefan asks me turning to look in my direction. "Don't tell me your drinking again." He says eyeing the drink in my hand.

"Clearly I am, maybe you should finish school huh before you go around denying the obvious?" I ask him as he crosses his arms over his chest and sends me a glare. "We're not going to do anything Stefan." I tell him bringing the alcoholic beverage to my lips yet again.

"Why wouldn't we do anything? Something could happen to her, she's clearly upset." He says now pacing in front of the window.

"She CLEARLY doesn't want to deal with us right now or she wouldn't have run off in the middle of the night or whatever time she left at. Secondly I am pretty sure her big and brave 'daddy' can take care of her. She is no longer our problem." I tell him, trying to keep the emotion from my voice.

I can tell he hasn't taken anything that I said to heart, he is still pacing, wearing a hole into the floor. "Stefan can you please stop doing that? You are really making me dizzy man. You have to just let her go." I tell him softly looking back at the drink in my hands, trying to take my own advice.

That makes him stop, he walks over to where I am and sits in the chair opposite me. "I can't get over her Damon." He says dropping his head into his hands. _Once again this has become all about my dear little brother Stefan and his love for the opposite sex. What about what I want damnit! _I think to myself as I look at him out of the corner of my eye.

"I broke up with Elena." He finally admits to me. I just sit quietly, I have nothing to say to that. He doesn't know that I already knew that little piece of information. "I broke up with her because I have feelings for Brooke, I am drawn to her, like none other Damon." I look up to the pleading in his voice. I can't help but feel sorry for my baby brother, despite my feelings towards the feisty brunette.

"I honestly don't know what to tell you Stefan." I say to him, really not being able to help him with this situation. "She is gone, so maybe it'll help you to get over her better." I offer to him.

"That's the thing, I don't know how to do that. I spent all night last night thinking about just that. I have no idea where to start. I am also very much in love with Elena, so I don't know what to do about that." He tells me, looking tortured and confused.

Hearing him talking like this makes me cringe inside. How I wish he would take his girl troubles to someone else, like Matt or hell even Tyler or Jeremy. He seems to be close with Elena's brother, but of course he'd be biased and want Stefan to choose Elena. "Well there's nothing you can do about it now, she's gone, she left without so much as a goodbye." I tell him standing up to get a refill. "I say adios senorita to that, that's what I think." I tell him, now starting to feel the anger rise in me of the fact that she did leave without a goodbye.

I guess what I thought we briefly had meant nothing to Brooke Davis, before even hearing that sweet raspy voice I felt her presence. I turn around to see the topic of our conversation standing in the doorway. "Lookie lookie I guess someone grew a concience." I tell my brother as I grab my now full glass and stomp past the hazel eyed temptress, heading in the direction of my bedroom.

**2 hours later**

I hear a soft knock on the door, knowing it's her I turn onto my back facing the ceiling. She comes in without permission, bold if I may say so, considering what I am.

"I figured you weren't going to let me in, but I do have to talk to you Damon." Brooke says walking slowly into my room, unsure as to whether or not she should be in here.

"I guess whatever you have to say isn't that important, seeing as how you couldn't wait to rush to speak with Stefan." I tell her, not making eye contact, just continuing to stare at the ceiling; finding it more enjoyable to look at, at least I don't want to rip it's head off.

"I was saving the best for last?" She says giggling, actually having the nerve to giggle. I look over to her finally and glare, turning my attention back to the ceiling. "Oh come on Damon, you can't possibly be mad at me forever." She says finally building up enough courage to come over to me.

"Actually I can, considering I can live forever." I say sarcastically at her. "Can't you take the hint?" I ask her, as she sits next to me on the bed. "I don't care to see you." I give her the final blow. "So just go away."

"I'm sorry Damon, I didn't mean to just leave the way I did." She says shrugging a bit and lowering her head in shame.

"Brooke!" I bark out, "I said go away. I don't want to hear your excuses." I ground out through my teeth. I stand up and walk over to the window, looking out on the lawn.

I feel her tiny arms wrap around my waist, clasping her hands together so I can't escape. I let out a sigh, how can I continue to be rude to her when all I want is this; having her hold me like this. She rests her head against my back and squeezes me closer to her. "I'm sorry." She says softly.

Not being able to resist any longer I slightly pull away from her and turn around in her arms. She is still holding me around the waist, I lay my head against hers and hold her close. I don't know how long we've been standing like this, all I know is I want this to go on forever.

She finally pulls away and walks over to the chair; there she sits and gestures for me to sit next to her, complying I look at her waiting for her to explain her sudden departure.

"I wasn't thinking when I left. I wasn't in the right state of mind." She says looking down at her hands. "All I kept thinking about was how I hurt you when I almost kissed Stefan and how he broke up with Elena for me apparently." She says with unshed tears in her eyes.

I take her hand into mine, if anything to get her to stop wringing them. "A girl after drama." I tell her jokingly. That makes her giggle, which eventually turns into tears. I pull her into my arms and rub circles on her back.

"I was trying to escape the drama in Tree Hill, then I came here and if it's even possible I found more." She sobs into my chest, I don't mind the dampness from her tears upon my bare chest; all I care about is making her feel better.

She pulls out of the hug and wipes her eyes with the back of her hands. "I am going to tell you what I told Stefan." She says softly. "I have to leave Damon, I just came to say good bye and to apologize for leaving the way I did, without a word. I want to go, I have wanted to become a fashion designer for a long time; besides my dad is waiting for me, I've wanted to spend time with him my whole life and I finally have the opportunity to do so." She tells me, taking my hand in hers.

"Please don't make me feel guilty for this, I had this planned before I met you. If anything I would've had to leave once the summer is over to go back to school. What would we have done then?" She asks her hands upon her hips, her eyebrow kinked.

"I don't know Brooke, at least we're not together than, right." I say to her, seeing her face fall at that comment. I don't know why I am being so mean to her right now, maybe it's because she's leaving? Or the fact that she nearly kissed my baby brother last night.

Thinking about that makes me stand up and walk back over to the window facing the backyard. I hear her walk up to me, coming to a standstill in front of me. "Look Damon I am sorry if I hurt you." At the look on my face she holds her hand up, leaving no room for argument. "I sincerely apologize for almost kissing Stefan last night. I know that's why you're angry with me right now. This is one of the reasons why I need to leave, I don't want to come between you two. What I do know for certain though is that I see myself falling in love with you, very easily." She says looking down at her red wedges. "I don't want to hurt you, either of you; that's why I have to leave." She explains, laying her hands upon my waist.

I let her hold onto me for a second before taking her hands and placing them at her sides. I understand why she wants to go, I just don't want to let her go. I feel as if I finally found someone that I could possibly be with and she can't wait to head to New York. Thinking about this makes me angry. I look at her before storming away, using my vampire speed I run to the forest behind me.

I can hear her tearful plea for me to stay, to come back. I ignore it, she wants to leave? Fine so will I! How dare she come gliding in and disrupting my life. She's made me look like a fool, twittering about her the way I've done; trying to push aside the darker part of me, the real me. I am not Stefan! I will not be like Stefan, I don't care who it's for!

I stop at the edge of the forest and look out at the lake before me. It really is beautiful out here and peaceful, for some reason the peace and beauty reminds me of a certain hazel eyed girl. "Aghhh!" I yell out as loud as I can, trying to disrupt the peace and tranquility of the scene before me.

I spooked something, or someone. I can tell it's a girl, she's running on the other side of the lake, looking back to make sure she's put enough distance between us. I can hear her heart pounding, the blood pumping in and out of it, too bad she won't make it. I am in front of her in seconds, she has a terrified look upon her face.

She does a 180 and heads in the opposite direction, I appear once again in front of her. She screams and I come to stand directly in front of her. "A brunette what a shame, too bad you weren't a blonde, then and only then would I have let you go. I can't now, not now...Brooke." I tell the green eyed girl standing before me.

"My name's not Brooke." She says, a look of fear flashing in her eyes. "It's Jennifer." She states.

"I know your not Brooke, but you look so much like her, which isn't a good thing right now." I tell the petrified girl. "Why do I have to care so much for her Jennifer? Why can't she just stay? Why does she have to go to New York?" I ask Jennifer.

"I don't know, maybe she's scared." She tells me, probably referring to herself.

"Maybe she is. I never thought of that, too bad that's not enough to save you." I tell the quivering brunette.

She sees something flash in my eyes, upon hearing my words she screams and runs. I catch her and turn her to face me, wanting to see the fear flash before her eyes before I bite; right before I could drain her my hero-complex of a brother pushes me off the now pale girl.

I growl out, "Get off me!" Knocking him into a tree. I let out all my pent up anger on my baby brother. I strike him in the jaw and take a jab to the ribs.

"Enough!" He grounds out pushing me back. "Damon what are you doing?" He asks me, trying to catch his breath.

"Having a fucken tea party, what the hell does it look like I was doing Stefan? I was getting a damn drink!" I tell him snidely.

"You don't do it like that, you've been drinking from the bags. What the hell has gotten into you?" My brooding brother asks me, as if he doesn't know.

"BROOKE! BROOKE HAS GOTTEN INTO ME AND SHE WON'T LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" I answer him truthfully, his face is crestfallen at the new piece of information. "What? Is that too much for you to handle baby bro?" I ask my green eyed brother.

"You really do care about her, don't you?" He asks me running one hand through his hair while the other rests on his hip. "Damnit!" He groans out. "Look Damon I'm sorry, truly I am; I care about her too." He tells me honestly.

"I know that damnit, do you think I don't know that? That's what I hate about this whole situation. I have to compete against you and her old high school sweetheart. How the hell am I going to do that? You tell me that Stefan!" I demand from him as I walk over to where he is.

He looks at me fiercely, "I guess we're in the same boat than." He says flatly.

"We all know how this is going to end. They all choose you in the end baby bro; this time though I won't give up without a fight." I tell him, determination in my voice. "All bets are off on this one." I say over my shoulder as I run past him, heading towards the boarding house.

I walk through the house and pause for just a second to catch my breath, for their she stands, her back against the fireplace converting her hair from brown to copper, her skin seems to glow, and her eyes seem to shine. _Oh god she really is exquisite, _I think to myself.

I stalk towards her, determination in each step that I take. I reach her in record breaking time, hauling her up against my chest I speak in a low gravelly voice. "I will do anything in my power to keep you Brooke Davis. You will come to love me. You will be mine." I promise her as I close the distance between us and crash my lips to her soft supple ones. _God this must be what heaven feels like, _for that's how I feel right about now.

She hesitates for just an instant before she slowly wraps her arms around my neck, pulling me ever so close to her velvety skin. I touch the side of her face and place my other hand at the slope of her back, pulling her even closer to me. I can feel her heart race and hear her moan against my lips. I feel another presence looking in at us and know Stefan is watching us. I don't care though, since when did I ever care, right?

She pulls away gently but regretfully, for her eyes are still glued shut. Damn Stefan and his emotions, she probably feels him right about now. I know he's left but I know she can still feel what he's feeling, thanks to their fatuous connection.

She opens her beautiful hazel eyes, smiles, and walks out of the library. I stand there contemplating our kiss; long after I hear the front door open and close, after I hear Stefan call out 'good-bye' to Brooke, and after I hear the tires screech out of the driveway; knowing she's long gone, heading towards the city that never sleeps.

* * *

**AN: **_Thank you all for reading this chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it. Brooke is finally gone, heading towards the bright lights of New York City. I hope I did the Bramon kiss justice. I didn't want it to be too much yet I didn't want it to be too little, haha. Please leave a review to let me know what y'all think about this latest update :) _

_**nicaha23: **__Thank you for the review. I am glad you liked the last chapter, please let me know your thoughts on this one :o)_

_**Isabel camilla Scott: **__I think I am going to make this a Bramon story. I will be writing another one after this is done and that will definitely be Brefan, no doubt about it. There is going to be some Bramon/Brefan competition in this story for our lovely Brooke Davis' hand :o) don't you love it when guys fight over girls, in the fiction world of course. No Richard Davis is not the Salvatore brothers father as well. He was a good friend of their dad's, I will probably get more into that later, when Brooke is spending time with her dad in NYC. No I am not going to make her that much older when she returns. It will probably be when graduation is over; but there will be time jumps-3 months later, 2 months later, ect. I am not sure if I had so much of a jealous Damon in this chapter, it was more of a "I'm gonna win, you're gonna lose" Damon in this chapter. I will definitely be bringing jealous Damon later on, especially when they finally meet Mr. Lucas Scott ;) Alright, I am off to write the next chapter for my other story. Thanks for the review as always and please let me know what you think about this chapter :)_


	13. Chapter 13: 4min & 36sec of missing you

**AN: **_Thank you to all who added me to their story alert list; reviewed and took a chance by reading my story! I appreciate it very much. I hope y'all like this chapter, like my other story I am going to split the POV's up between the characters, just so we can see all of their POV's now that Brooke is in NYC. Without further ado…Enjoy!_

* * *

**BROOKE'S POV**

Finally after 8 hours of driving I pull into an underground garage, finding the marked stall I park my car neatly between the white lines. I hurry out of the car, seeing as I am already late in meeting my father. Stepping off the elevator I am greeted with a welcome sight, a giant red door is set before me, seeing it makes me miss Tree Hill. Not knowing whether to knock or not I hesitate a moment, deciding on the former I lift my hand, before my knuckles hit the red wood of the door, it springs open revealing my father on the other side of the threshold.

He holds his arms open as if welcoming me into his embrace. I step over the threshold and allow him to enfold me in his warmth. I've missed having these moments; the last time I was really held by my father was when I skinned my knee jumping out of the large Banyan tree in Washington State.

He gently pulls away and throws his arm around my shoulder guiding me throughout the expanse of the large loft. "So what do you think?" He asks once we make it back to the front door.

"I love it, it's very beautiful daddy" I tell my father, as I admire the beauty of it once more.

"That makes me happy, seeing as it's yours now." He says pulling out a piece of rolled up paper and a set of keys with an 'I love New York' keychain attached to it and settling them both into my hands.

I am dumbstruck as I look down at the contents in my hand. "What do you mean mine?" I ask him, still not meeting his gaze.

"Exactly what you said, this is yours; I bought it for you. I thought you should have a place to stay while you were here, or when you just want to get away from life in Tree Hill." He says placing both hands upon my shoulders. "I love you Brooke, I am sorry I haven't been there for you when you needed me to be, I am here now and I am not going anywhere." He says pulling me in for another hug.

I wrap my arms around him and let a few tears fall from my already moist eyes. "Thank you daddy," I say as I squeeze him a bit before pulling away and smiling brightly up at him.

"You're welcome Brooke, now how's about we head to the hotel and you can rest a bit before we have dinner?" He asks whilst guiding me out the door.

I nod my head and lock up the loft with my new set of keys. As we step off the elevator I start to head towards my car. "Brooke why don't we just take the town car, that way you won't have to drive anymore. I bet you're tired." He says as he steps into the black car.

I hurry over to my father and thank Frederick for holding the door open and receive a smile in return for the acknowledgement. "You're welcome Ms. Davis it's good to see you again." He says just before he shuts the door.

**STEFAN'S POV**

After my confrontation with Damon I decided to take a long walk, to clear my head. My brother can be rash at times but I know why he did what he did. I just didn't know Brooke had that much effect on my older brother.

I didn't realize how long I've been walking until I came upon the spot, the spot that changed everything, made me rethink everything; the spot where I bit Brooke Davis. Thinking about her makes my mouth water, thinking of the sweet flowing nectar that courses through her veins.

I don't think I will ever escape the hunger I have for her, well not her in particular but her blood. I don't know if my attraction to the charming girl with hazel eyes is because I am honest to goodness attracted to her or to her blood.

_Give me a break! _I think to myself as I scoff loudly. What was I thinking of course I am attracted to her, not just for her blood, but for her as a person; she's funny, beautiful, caring, sweet the list goes on.

What am I going to do? No matter what Damon seems to think I can't compete with him, especially not with her high school sweetheart, the boy that's already had a place in Brooke's heart before. Maybe I should give up while I'm ahead. I always have Elena, I know she loves me and waiting for me. I can't though, I can't give up, if I do than breaking up with my lovely girlfriend would've been for nothing. I guess Damon's right; I won't give up without a fight as well.

Now that I know what my purpose is I head back to the boarding house, back to my tortured brother, back to reality.

**BROOKE'S POV**

"Brooke, Brookie wake up darling," said a quiet but firm voice. I look up and see my father looking down at me, already standing outside of the car.

I stretch my arms above my head before placing my hand in his, taking strength from him as I balance myself on my feet, stretching my legs once I am outside I turn to look up at the massive building in front of me.

_I guess we've arrived at the hotel, _I think to myself as I follow my dad into the enchanting lobby. We walk past the front desk and step onto a waiting elevator.

"I've already checked us in." My dad tells me as he hands me a keycard set in a pretty envelope. "Our rooms are next to each other, just get some rest sweetheart and meet me in the lobby at about 7:30." He says as he kisses me on the cheek and heads in the direction of his room.

I slide the keycard into the electronic reader and wait for the flashing green light. I open the door to a beautiful room. I can't describe how it looks I can only compare it to the movie 'Pretty Woman.' It looks exactly like that room. As I make my way to the bedroom I forgot that I left my suitcase in my car, cursing out loud about my stupidity I flop myself onto the bed.

"Now what the hell am I going to wear to dinner, let alone to bed tonight, maybe I'll just have a bath and relax for a bit." I say to myself as I get up and draw a bath, adding some bath crystals to the water. I walk back into the room and flip on the television, intending to watch a little bit of T.V. while the tub fills.

I notice a closet in the corner of the room and go to open it, hoping there is one of those comfy robes hanging up in there. I open the door up and notice the robe hanging on the door. I go to grab it without paying any attention to the other articles of clothing hanging up. I immediately turn around gasp out loud; dropping the robe on the floor I walk further into the closet and spin in a circle, a big smile on my face. I notice a piece of paper stuck to a dress, it reads:

"_Ma belle petite fille, _

_J'ai pensé que vous oubliez d'apporter un changement supplémentaire de vêtements. Je ne savais pas ce que vous le souhaitez, depuis votre style est en constante évolution alors j'ai engagé un personal shopper, c'est ce qu'elle ramène. J'espère qu'ils sont à votre goût. Je vous verrai au dîner. _

_L'amour, papa"_

Glancing at the note I recognize my father's handwriting and notice it's in French. I smile slightly remembering that whenever my dad had the opportunity he always wrote or spoke to me in French. I read it aloud. "My beautiful little girl, I figured you would forget to bring an extra change of clothes." At this I chuckle under my breath. "I didn't know what you'd like, since your style is always changing so I hired a personal shopper; this is what she brought back. I hope they are to your liking. I'll see you at dinner. Love, dad" I fold up the note and shove it in my pocket and run my hands across the beautiful clothes.

I look at all the tags that are attached and notice they're all designer. I run to the dresser in the room and fly open one of the drawers and notice all the clothes folded neatly in each drawer. I squeal with delight and do a dance around the room, upon my excitement I forgot about the bath. I run to the bathroom and nearly slip on some water that sloshed out of the tub. I laugh heartily as I lower myself to the floor, not trusting myself to stand. I nearly miss the sound of my phone ringing because of all my laughing.

Still jittering with a fit of giggles I answer the call not bothering to look at the screen. "Hello," I say into the receiver.

"_Brooke," _says an all too familiar yet questioning voice on the other end of the line.

"Hales?" I ask in response.

"_Yeah, hi what's so funny?" _She asks trying to decipher why I am laughing so hard.

"Sorry I almost slipped on the tile floor in the bathroom. I had to turn the water off for the tub." I explain to my honey blonde haired friend.

"_Haha, okay well you better be careful." _She says laughing along with me._ "I just wanted to call to see if you made it to New York safely." _Haley says once our laughter has died down.

"Oh of course, thanks for calling, I'm sorry I forgot to call you when I arrived." I say to my now close friend. "I'm in a hotel, I was gonna jump in the bath real quick before I have to meet my dad for dinner." I explain to Haley.

"_Oh alright, well I'll let you go then, I don't want to keep you from getting clean." _She chuckles under her breath._ "Call me later?" _She asks.

"Yeah definitely, I'll talk to you soon Hales." I tell her as I end the call and place the phone on the bedside table.

I grin to myself as I think about the friend I left behind in Tree Hill, I'm actually going to miss Haley James, I wish she could've been here. I then jump up from my spot on the bed as I just remembered the bath that's waiting for me. I strip myself of my clothes and slowly enter the still hot bathwater; as I lean my head back against the rim of the tub my mind wanders to a certain blue eyed vampire and the kiss we shared 10 hours ago.

**DAMON'S POV**

I sit here in front of the fire, a glass of amber liquid in one hand and the shawl that was abandoned since the night of the ball in the other. As I bring said garment up to my nose I inhale for the hundredth time and I can still make out the sweet scent of strawberries and Chanel No. 5, her favorite perfume; or so I gathered since she always wore it.

I had to track that scent down, finally getting Caroline to help me of all people. Elena was no help, she's not too fond of perfume; she then directed me to my old lover, something that the blonde wasn't too fond of either.

No, she didn't like getting a piece of cloth shoved into her face, nor did she like the way I kept pressing her for the information. I don't know why I was so adamant in finding out the source of the fragrant smell. I just couldn't get it out of my head. Once I noticed the shawl half sticking out of the couch, waiting for its owner to retrieve it; not realizing she's not going to be back, I went on my mission to find out what makes that sweet smell.

That is why at this moment there are at least a dozen bottles of Chanel No. 5 littering my coffee table, all the boxes open with the tops of the bottles off. All I have to do is push down on the spritzer once and out comes the wonderful fragrant smell of said perfume.

It won't be the same though. Never will it be the same as if _she _were wearing it herself. I hear the front door open and slam shut, knowing my brooding brother has left. _Good riddance! _I think to myself as I stand to pour myself another drink.

I make my way back towards the fireplace and the looming coffee table covered with the offending boxes of perfume, annoyed as to how much I care about some silly girl I grab a box and yank the bottle out. Pulling myself up into a pitcher's stance I chuck the bottle at the wall, regretting it instantly as the waft of perfume invades my senses. I snatch my solitary glass of bourbon up and let out a loud groan, rushing outside to escape the overwhelming smell of Chanel No. 5.

**BROOKE'S POV**

"Have you decided what you wanted for dessert?" Richard Davis asks, turning to look towards me.

"No I'm sorry daddy, I don't think I want any dessert come to think about it, I think I'd rather just go up to the room and get some sleep." I tell him as I use a napkin to wipe around my mouth, just in case I didn't get all the crumbs away.

"That's fine dear, too bad you didn't get to take your nap. I am glad that you found the clothes though." He says with a twinkle to his eye, knowing about my earlier slip. "I will have to bring you down here another day for their root beer floats, you still like those, right?" He asks signaling to the waitress to bring our check.

"Yes of course, I love them." I answer him as I pick my glass of water up to take a sip from it before we leave.

Once the check is paid for and we make our way casually back towards the elevators I turn to my dad to thank him for a lovely evening. "Thanks again daddy, I had a wonderful time, especially for all the new clothes." I tell the older yet distinguished looking man. "I tried calling mom before we went to dinner but it just went straight to voicemail of course." I say looking down towards my shoes.

"You know how your mother is Brooke." He says as if the answer to that comment was so simple, which it probably is. "So I'll see you in the morning, let's say 9am?" My dad asks me as he deposits me at my door.

"Yeah that sounds great, you know you don't have to take me furniture shopping daddy, I can go alone." I tell him as I search my clutch for the keycard.

"Don't be silly Brooke of course I am going to accompany you." He says as he takes the key from my hand and sticks it into the electronic reader expertly, the flashing green light finally gracing me with its presence. I just smile at my father as he hands me the annoying little keycard back.

"Alright then, as long as you're sure. I'll see you at 9, goodnight daddy." I tell him as I lean in to kiss his cheek.

"Bonsoir mon belle petite fille, ne laissez pas la morsure des punaises." He replies in French as he turns and makes his way towards his room.

"I won't and I hope this hotel room doesn't have any either." I tell him, referring to the bedbug line, as I walk into my room, hearing his laughter echo down the hallway.

As I get ready for bed I notice my phone beeping, informing me that I have a missed call, _Or missed calls, _I think to myself as I see that there are in fact 9 missed calls and 2 texts.

I check the texts first; one is from Hales telling me to call her in the morning, since I didn't do it tonight. The other is from Stefan, asking me how my time with my dad is going. Next the missed calls; 2 are from Hales as I see that I chuckle and roll my eyes, 4 are from Peyton, 1 from Bitchtoria, 1 from Elena (hmm that's odd), and the last one from Damon.

I sigh heavily as I sink into the pillows on the bed, staring at the name on the screen of my phone, my thumb hovering above it. Without thinking I press firmly onto the waiting name and see the screen light up as it starts to ring; right before I was about to hang up, not wanting to leave a voicemail, a deep sleepy voice answers.

"_Hello?" _He says groggily, no matter if he's sleeping he sounds sexy.

I don't know what to say, come on Brooke, just say 'hello'.

"_I know it's you Brooke, even if I didn't look at the screen yet I can tell it's you." _He says with a soft sigh, how in the heck does he know it's me? As if reading my thoughts he answers, _"I can tell by the nervous breathing that it's you, besides the T.V. show in the background gives you away." _He says as I flick my eyes to the screen, 16 candles plays softly, I forgot about his vampire hearing.

"How could you tell it was me by the T.V.?" I ask him, pressing the mute button on the remote.

"_I remembered on one of our many conversations you telling me one of your favorite movies was 16 Candles, you said John Hughes was your favorite director." _He says softly, a hint of a smile to his voice.

"I can't believe you remembered that. I thought you weren't paying attention to me." I tell him amazed about the new piece of information.

"_How could I forget? You literally screamed it in my ear once the Breakfast Club came on one night." _He says chuckling.

"Ha-ha! Very funny Mr. Salvatore, you're so lucky you're not here right now, I would so get you for that." I tell him giggling, not being able to control it, not when I talk to him. He makes me feel young again.

"_I wish I was there, better yet I wish you never left." _He says and with that turns the conversation serious.

"I'm sorry Damon. You know I had to leave." I tell him, almost regretting the fact that I called him. I did not want to have this conversation at 11:30 at night. "If it means anything I do miss you." I say hoping that eases some of the frustration.

He sighs into the phone, "_I miss you too Brooke. Look I have to go, Ric just showed up and we have a lot to discuss. I'll call you later." _He says cutting our conversation short.

"Okay Damon, have a good night and tell Ric I said 'Hi'." I tell him trying to hold the tears at bay.

"_Will do, night." _He says before the call was disconnected. I sit there staring at the phone, 4 minutes and 36 seconds, is how long we were on the phone for. It seemed an awful lot longer than that. I see a lone tear fall onto the crisp white blanket staining it gray, before you know it a flood gate of tears are flowing from my eyes; through the sheen of tears I still stare at my phone long after the light dimmed and turned black; wishing I could go back to those 4 minutes and 36 seconds, wishing I could be with him.

* * *

**AN: **_Thank you to all who are continuing to read this story and for sticking by me. I apologize for the delay, my mom came to visit and have been busy with her and the kiddos. We had a lovely time together. I know this chapter didn't have much interaction with our fave characters; it was basically a filler chapter. The next one should be super exciting Someone will be coming to see our beloved Brooke Davis. Please let me know your thoughts. Now onto my personal Thank You's!_

_**champagnelaughs: **__I am so glad you like this story! I am a Brefan fan but as I was writing this I couldn't help but fall in love with Bramon, so that is what this story is going to end up being, I will be making a Brefan one later. Thank you for the review I hope you enjoyed this chapter._

_**xoray812: **__Yes it will be a Bramon ending. I love how they turned out. Thank you very much for the review _

_**IsabelcamillaScott: **__I am sorry I did not get to update sooner, my mom came from Hawai'I to visit with us, so naturally all our time was spent together. I hope you liked this chapter, even though it did not have much interaction between Brooke and the Salvatore brothers, I thought it was important to show how much her dad does care for her. You will like the next chapter I am not sure where I will make Brooke live. Her heart is in Tree Hill and to start her business she needs to be in Tree Hill but her love is in Mystic Falls, still trying to figure out where she will eventually end up. You can be sure that where ever she goes Damon will be sure to follow _


End file.
